


Growth

by jrc_331



Series: Growth [1]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrc_331/pseuds/jrc_331
Summary: Franky reflects on the changes in her life and makes a big decision about her future with Bridget.





	1. Chapter 1

There are a lot of things that Franky missed about Bridget while she was in prison. But what she missed the most was the intimacy they shared. And she didn’t just mean the sex. Sex is great, but what she was really craving was the affection that Gidget gave her. Franky wasn’t the type of person who naturally sought physical affection. It just wasn’t in her nature. Over the year they spent together before Franky’s second stint together, Bridget woke that instinct in her. Now, there was little that a hug or a cuddle from her girl couldn’t fix.

Except for maybe this. Liz was dead. The closest person she ever had to a mother. One of the few people who had ever loved Franky unconditionally. Worst, Boomer had killed her. Sacrificing her own freedom because Liz would not have wanted to live that way. Now, Boomer wasn’t going to be released anytime soon. Unless, Franky could work out an early release for her. Something that she began working through in her mind since the moment Bridget delivered the news.

That was the second time that Bridget had to deliver the news that she knew was going to break her girlfriend. When Bea died, Franky had barely comprehended it. She got angry, threw their belongings, accused Bridget of lying. Her brain went into full on denial. How could Bea be dead when they had just seen each other hours ago? When the news finally sunk in Franky broke. The only think holding her pieces together were Bridget’s arms. They both cried that night. Franky for Bea someone who would always be a little more than a friend to her. In fact, the brunette would probably never be able to put what Bea really meant to her into words.

This time though it was different. Liz’s death was not all that unexpected. Her dementia had been progressing since her diagnosing. The last bit of Franky’s willful ignorance was washed away after her last visit with Liz who had no idea who she was. That was another night where Bridget had to hold Franky together. Running fingers through her hair, soothing her with gentle words.

With all these changes, Franky was ready for one more. She wanted Bridget to be her wife. She wanted them to have a family. Though once something Franky thought she would never have, her daydreams were now filled with her and her Gidget playing in the yard with a couple of kids and a dog. Spending so much time with Vera’s new-born baby Grace had only reaffirmed these feelings.

Today, Franky and Vera were off to do some ring shopping. The brunette had picked out a ring, but wanted a second opinion from Gidge’s best friend before she bought it. Once a contentious relationship, Franky and Vera had grown to have a mutual respect for each other. They would never be the best of friends, but they were getting along.

“Thanks for going with me today.” Frank says while climbing into Vera’s car. Grace is asleep in her car seat in the back seat.

“You’re welcome, Franky.” Vera said smoothing down frizzy brown hair. “Thank you for letting me be a part of this. Where does Bridget think you’re off to?”

“She left this morning for a conference in Sydney. Won’t be back until Monday. Figured it was the best time to do this. Since she won’t be home. I guess I could have told her. Not like she’d believe I’d be willingly spending my day alone with ol Vinegar Tits.” Franky’s face breaks out into her trademark smirk. Dimples on display. Tongue poking out from between her teeth. Not able to resist doing a little teasing.

Vera just rolls her eyes. At one time, Vera might have gotten annoyed at Franky’s little digs. Now, they were something she found endearing. Bridget’s relationship with the former prison allowed her to see Franky in a new light. In Wentworth, Franky was rude, violent, and pushed just about every button she could. She was smart as a whip, but dedicated most of that intelligence to finding new ways to sneak drugs into the prison. No one there saw how sweet and caring Franky could be. Her tough facade faded away to showcase a woman who just wanted love, affection, and acceptance.

“Hey, how’s Gracie doing? I bet she’s been missing her favorite auntie.” Franky says craning her head to peak at the baby in her car seat.

“She’s perfect. Not sleeping through the night, but still perfect.”

“Has Jake been around much?”

“Some. He still wants us to get back together and raise Grace as one happy family. But I don’t know if I could ever fully trust him again. I’m not even really comfortable leaving him alone with Grace yet.” Vera says. Jake’s betrayal of trust had seriously hurt Vera. It was going to take a long time for him to gain that trust back. If he was ever able to earn it back at all.

“I know it’s not my place to say, but if he wants to be involved in her life let him. Not having a dad fucking sucks and she has one who wants to be there.” Franky says turning her gaze towards the car window not wanting to make eye contact. Her relationship with her dad was mostly healed. Alan played an active role in her life, but the sting and the pain caused by the nearly 20 years he wasn’t there will never be healed.

They pull into the car park. Vera goes to get Grace out of the car, clicking her car seat into the stroller, shushing her when she stirs. Franky grabs the baby bag out of the back seat for her.

“Do we really need all this shit? We’re going into the store for 20 minutes.”

“Doyle don’t swear in front of the baby, please.” Vera says coming off a little more like Governor Bennet. 

“She has no idea what I’m saying. Besides, someone needs to teach her all the fun words.”

“You’re not teaching Grace that.” Vera says looking like she is very concerned that Franky is going to do just that. The former inmate just laughs. Winding Vera up is one of her favorite things to do and Bridget isn’t here to keep her in check.

They walk into the Jewelry store. The clerk smiles when Franky walks recognizing her from when she was in last week.

“Hello again Miss Doyle. Back to look at the ring?”

“Yup. This is Vera. She’s my girlfriend’s best friend.” Franky says gesturing towards Vera. “She’s here to give me a second opinion on the ring.”

The clerk, an older balding gentleman moved over to a display case taking out a selection of rings pulling the one Franky chose from the case and handing it to her.

It’s a beautiful ring. The band two pieces of metal intertwined. Like lovers whose lives are intertwined with each other. Small diamonds line the band from the halfway point leading to a larger round diamond in the middle.

“Oh Franky, it’s gorgeous, Bridget is going to love it.” Vera says looking at the ring in Franky’s hand.

“You think?”

“Yeah, I do.”

Franky turns towards the clerk. “I think I’m ready to buy it then.”

The clerk tells her the ring she ordered will be ready to be picked up within the next week.

They leave the store getting Grace settled in the car again and then themselves. Before Vera could drive away thought, Franky lays a hand on her arm. The governor turns to look at her finding Franky looking a lot more serious than she usually does.

“Thank you, Vera for doing this. I know it's difficult to get the baby ready to leave the house. I, uh, I also wanted to apologize.” Franky stops speaking, taking a deep breath. “I’ve never said sorry for all the sit I put you through with the whole escape attempt and just being a really shitty person while I was in Wentworth. You did a lot to help me and Gidge so, thank you for that. I know I poke at you a lot, but you’re important to Gidge and me too.”

“That means a lot Franky. You and Bridget mean a lot to me too and I’m happy that Grace is going to have you two in her life.”

“Well, every baby needs a couple of cool lesbian aunts in her life.” Franky says, a cheeky look on her face. Vera just rolls her eyes.

“Do you want to get some lunch? I’m cooped up in the house most days with Grace. It would be nice to have another adult to talk to for a while.”

“Sure, let’s go.”

Two weeks later, Franky and Bridget are sitting cuddled up together on the couch in their living room. The brunette has an arm looped around her girlfriend’s shoulders. Bridget’s head is cushioned on Franky’s shoulder. They are talking quietly. Not really about anything, just about how their week has been going. Empty wine glasses are sitting on the coffee table. Franky had thought about planning a romantic night out and proposing that way. But she doubts any manufactured moment would ever feel as perfect as this one.

She gets up drawing herself from Bridget’s embrace. “Hey, where are you going?’ Gidge says slightly annoyed from her comfortable position being disturbed.

“I just need to get something I’ll be right back.” Franky moves into the kitchen going into the cabinet where they keep the pot and pans. She hid the ring there knowing Bridget would never find it. Gidget was more than happy to let her girlfriend do all the cooking. The brunette loved to do it and Gidge couldn’t cook for shit.

Nerves and butterflies fill Franky’s stomach. She’s about to ask the biggest question of her life. The former inmate slips the ring into the pocket of her jeans and walks back into the living room and sitting back down on the sofa, angling her body towards Bridget’s on the couch.

“Ya know I love you Gidge. You’re the only woman I have ever loved. You came into my life at the perfect time when I needed you most and even when I treated you like shit you never gave up on me. You’ve always been in my corner. I... I want to spend the rest of my life proving myself to you. Marry me?” Franky says slipping from the couch onto one knee in front of Bridget on the couch.

The blonde is crying. “Oh Baby, of course I want to marry you. I love you so much.” Franky slips the ring on her finger and then Bridget’s hands on her cheeks pulling her into a kiss. 

Franky pulls away and rests her forehead against Bridget’s in their favorite gesture. Hands cupping each other’s cheeks, eyes closed, and humming in contentment.

“Hey hold your hand up I wanna take a picture to send to Vera. She’s been bugging about me doing this for ages.” Franky says kissing Gidget’s forehead and then pulling away.

“Vere knew you were going to propose?”

“She helped me pick out the ring and then we had lunch together.”

“And you two didn’t kill each other?”

“No, we had a lot of fun actually.”

“Franky Doyle you never stop surprising me.” Bridget cuddles back up to her now fiancée. Amazed with this woman’s growth and the realization that it is possible to fall more and more in love with her.

Franky finds her contentment in her girl’s arms. Resting her head on Gidge’s chest. The same way she did all those months ago in that boxcar. The former inmate had been shot while on the run from the police and had called Bridget for help. Franky had assumed that she was dying. She was going to die in that boxcar and all she wanted was be held by Bridget even in that moment finding solace in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky and Bridget start to plan their future

That night, Franky and Bridget are laying in their bed together. Their sweaty bodies, naked and sated having consummated their relationship several times that night. The blonde has her face pressed into Franky’s neck and arm slung over her waist, fingers tracing the tattoos on Franky’s arm. She whispers “I’m so happy right now, Baby. I can’t wait to marry you.”

“Hey Gidge?” Franky says running her fingers through Bridget’s hair and pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

The psychologist pops her head up to look at her fiancée. “Yes?”

“I know we’ve talked about this before and decided that you know that kids weren’t really for us, but lately. I can’t stop thinking about it. I want a baby and I don’t care if we adopt or if I carry our baby, but it’s something that I want.” Franky says moving her hand to cup Bridget’s cheek.

The blonde pauses. Taking a moment to think through what Franky had said. It’s something that had been on her mind too. Franky was so good with Grace. Although hesitant to hold her at first, they had really taken to each other. Bridget would be lying if she said seeing Franky with Grace didn’t make her a little broody. Lately, the day dream of a baby with Franky’s green eyes and dimpled smile knowing that child would have her wrapped around her finger. She also recognizes that Franky even entertaining the possibility of having a biological child is a big deal. Gone are the days where the former inmate was too scared of being like her mother to even be around a child. Tess had softened her stance, and it seems that Grace had finished the job.

“A baby would be amazing. You’d be open to carrying our baby?”

“Yeah, I mean I don’t know if I would even be able to get pregnant after the amount of times I was beaten and shivved in Wentworth. If we go that route, I’d want the donor to have some of your features. So, the baby would look like both of us.”

“Looks like we need to make some doctor appointments to figure all of this out.” Bridget says resting her head back down on Franky’s chest.

They fall asleep. Wrapped up in each other and their love.

The next couple of days pass by slowly. Franky is waiting for Boomer to be allowed visitors so she can go see her. The brunette is desperate to see her friend. Losing Liz had been difficult for Franky, but she can’t comprehend what Booms is going through after being the one to kill Liz. Boomer was right, Liz was their mum. Franky feels guilty sometimes knowing that she is out of prison, living with and engaged to the love of her life. Planning to have a bub of their own in the very near future when she knows how desperate Boomer is to have a baby of her own. The guilt of all the things she did at Wentworth. They bashings, and drug dealing and the way she used the people around her for her own gain. The fact that she murdered Meg Jackson and was never punished for it. It all eats away at her during the night and at times like this when she knows her friend is stuck inside a prison; she doesn’t belong in. Franky has already talked to her boss into taking Boomer’s case in hopes she’ll be able to get her sentence reduced.

Today though, Franky is finally able to visit Boomer at the prison. Returning to Wentworth is always a harrowing experience for the former inmate. These walls bring up a lot of unpleasant memories, but also some bittersweet ones. Bea is always on her mind when she enters the visitor’s room. Her gaze always falling onto the table where she last saw Red and now the table where she last saw Liz.

Boomer is waiting for her when she enters the room. They greet each other with Boomer’s typical too tight hug. Holding onto each other for a little longer than they usually would comforting each other. Tears trickle down cheeks onto each other’s shoulders. They pull apart. Franky takes her olive colored jacket in her hand and uses to wipe at her nose and face. They sit down on opposite sides of the table, hands clasped in the middle.

“How are you? Are you okay?” Franky askes letting her thumb move in comforting circles on the back of Boomer’s hand.

“I’m alright, I guess. I miss Lizzie.”

“I know. I miss her too. I, uh, talked to my boss her name’s Mrs. Fessler. She’s a shit hot lawyer and she agreed to take your case on at legal relief. I’m going to work on it with her. I’m not gonna let you spend the rest of your life in here. You deserve a chance to get out and I’m gonna get you out of here.” Franky says green eyes fixed in a serious gaze. A look of pure determination on her face. “We’ll be coming in to meet you with sometime within the next couple of weeks so we can start building a case get your sentence reduced.”

Boomer shoots up from the table and cheers and is promptly told to sit back down by one of the guards.

“I need you to stay out of trouble Booms. I can’t help you if you’re in and out of the slot and bashing people.”

They talk for a bit and then Boomer notices the ring on Franky’s finger. The day after Franky proposed Bridget went out and bought a ring for Franky to wear too. The brunette loved jewelry and Bridget had already been looking at rings that she wanted to get Franky. She settled on a simple silver band, with one diamond in the middle. Feminine, but not overtly so. Exactly Franky’s style. She looks down noticing Boomer’s gaze is fixated on her ring. The brunette awkwardly holds up her hand.

“Gidge and I got engaged last week. I was gonna tell ya, but I don’t know. I’ve been planning for this awhile and I thought by the time Gidge and I were planning our wedding you would be out and able to come. I get why you did what you did, but it sucks knowing you’re not going to be there with me. I love ya, Booms.”

“You’ll bring me pictures, won’t you?” Booms responds looking despondent.

“Course I will.”

“I’m happy for you Franky. I miss ya, but you’re where you’re supposed to be.”

“Thanks Booms.”

The guards call that visiting hour is over and the prisoners need to return to their blocks. Franky and Boomer part with a hug and a promise that Franky would be back soon with the solicitor to start working on Boomer’s case.

Franky gets home that night and finds Bridget lounging on their couch drinking a glass of wine and wearing one of her jumpers. It’s a habit that started when Franky was arrested and sent back to Wentworth. A way to feel close to her girlfriend during a time when she felt so far away from her. If she couldn’t be wrapped up in Franky’s arms after a tough day wrapped up in some of her clothing was the next best thing. Now, it was just a habit. She loved how Franky would pretend to be annoyed, even though she secretly liked seeing the blonde in her clothes.

“What did I say about wearing my clothes?” Franky jokes walking over and giving her fiancée a kiss hello.

“How was your visit?” 

“Sad but Boomer is in good spirits right now” Franky says sitting down next to Bridget pulling her feet into her lap and beginning to rub them. “I told her about the wedding.”

“Yeah?”

“She’s happy for us. Still hurts that she won’t be there though. And...and Liz.” Choking up a bit. Franky hadn’t talked much about Liz in the weeks since they got the news. Which didn’t surprise Bridget much. Franky shares her feels when she feels ready. After she has had her own time to process.

Bridget sits up opening her arms and beckoning Franky to come closer, pulling the other woman into her arms. “I know you miss her, but it’ll get better, I promise.”

“She was my mum. She was the first person who gave a shit about me.” Franky says.

“I know, baby. I know”

“Do we have to plan a big wedding? I just want to marry you. Why don’t we just get some people together, find someone to officiate and get it over with?’

“Get it over with?”

“You know what I mean. I’m inpatient. We’re practically married already.”

“I think a small wedding would be perfect.”

Franky makes dinner and they talk wedding plans. Deciding they want a short engagement ideally getting married within the next couple of months. Then, the topic switches to babies. A common topic in the Westfall-Doyle house recently.

“I’ve been researching IVF clinics. I’ve found a few whose waiting lists aren’t that long. About 6-8 weeks. You’ll need to go in for a checkup before then to make sure you can carry a baby.”

They women had been researching both IVF and adoption before deciding fertility treatments were their best choice. While Franky would have liked to adopt a child that had been in a similar position as she had been in, her past was going to make that very difficult. Not many people are going to want to hand a child to someone whose served crime for a prior violent conviction and was arrested for double murder before escaping from prison and being shot by police. Adoption could also be expensive and who knows how long they would have to wait for a child. Insurance would cover the first few rounds of IVF and the women were confident that Franky would be able to get pregnant in that time frame.

“I’ll call my doctor tomorrow.”

The next day, Franky is at work when her boss Mrs. Fessler calls her into her office. “Am I in trouble?” she asks sitting in one of the chairs in front of Fessler’s desk.

“No, actually I’d like to talk to you about a new job opportunity. I met your friend Vera at that dinner party you had last week and we got talking.” Franky and Bridget had invited their friends’ round for dinner to celebrate their engagement. A little engagement party of sorts. “What would you think about taking on a part time role at Wentworth? You’d still be employed at Legal Relief, but a few times a week you’d go into the prison and meet with women who want their cases looked at. Vera said this is something you often did while you were on the inside and that the women trust you. You’d then report back to me about which cases you think we should take on. I think this would be a good opportunity for you Franky.”

“When do I have to decide? I’d like to speak to Gidge first before I make a decision.” Franky is truly stunned and feeling incredibly conflicted. This is a good chance for her in her career, but it was at Wentworth. A place that triggered Franky immensely. She needed Gidget to help her work through the complex emotions she was feeling right now.

“Talk to her tonight and let me know in the morning. This job would include a pay increase.”

Knowing that Bridget usually goes on lunch around this time, Franky shoots her a text asking if she can talk. Her phone rings almost immediately. “Hey, are you ok? What’s going on?”

“I’m fine. I just wanted to talk to you about something. Mrs. Fessler has offered me a promotion.”

“Oh Franky, that’s great.”

“She wants me to work part time as a legal aid. For Wentworth.” The brunette says. “I don’t know if I can do that.”

“Ultimately, it’s your decision, but I think you could do some really great things for those women. People who are in your position being charged for something they didn’t do or women who are facing longer sentences then they deserve. It might be helpful for you Franky. A way to make some new memories and regain some of the power from that place. How did this come about anyway?”

“It was Vera’s idea initially. She wanted me to do something similar the last time I was inside. She seems to hold the same belief that I could play a role in helping the women.”

“What do you want to do Franky?”

“I want to do it.”

Franky was ready. To go back to that place. To prove what she was capable of to all the people who shat on her before. And to help the women. Women who are feeling just has helpless as she was. She wasn’t the same person she was a year ago when all this ended. Franky was more mature. She had grown a lot and now, this was something that she could handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed. This is unbeta'd so if there's any mistakes they're mine. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky starts at Wentworth and Bridget does some reflection

Today was Franky’s first day at Wentworth and it’s safe to say that she was shitting herself a little. Going to the visitors’ center was hard enough, but now she’ll be allowed into the belly of the prison. At least she wouldn’t be alone. Mrs. Fessler, Imogen, was meeting her there. She was planning on talking to Boomer and meeting with a couple of the other women.

Franky had a talk with Vera after accepting the job, wondering why she hadn’t been talked to directly by her. Vera was honest, she assumed Franky would say no if she asked her directly, but if her boss did, she would at least considerate. The former inmates position now was basically what Vera had offered her when she was back in Wentworth. The only difference, was that this wasn’t going to be her work detailed required for all inmates. This was her regular full-time job. She wasn’t going to go back to her cell after her shift. She’d be going home to her fiancée. To her Gidget.

They’re knee deep in wedding plans. Planning a small ceremony for December on the beach. They were planning on having 20, maybe 30 guests. Only their closest family and friends. It was a lot to pull together in just a couple months, but neither woman wanted a long engagement. They were holding off their plans to expand their family until after their wedding and the new year. Not that they were traditional in any way and thought they had to be married before they had a baby, it was more so because Franky didn’t want to be pregnant on their wedding day and because January was when they could expect their time on the waitlist to be up. And the IVF process could be long. It could take a year before the brunette was even able to get pregnant, and they didn’t want the stress of that on top of wedding planning and they didn’t want to delay getting married for who knows how long while they tried to have a baby.

Franky pulls into the car park at Wentworth and takes a deep breath. Her phone dings notifying her that Gidge has texted her. “You got this, Baby. Remember, you’re the one who has the power now. Don’t let them get to you. I love you. Text me when you can.”

Bridget always seems to know when the brunette could use some reassurance. Franky smiles, texting back “Love you too, Gidge. Just got to Wentworth.”

Franky sits in her car, gripping the steering wheel waiting for Ms. Fessler doing the deep breath exercise recommended by her therapist for when she feels overwhelmed. The former inmate really struggled after the trauma of being falsely accused and charged with two murders and then shot by police officers. The nightmares had been constant. Franky would wake up screaming and sweating. With some gentle coaxing, Bridget had been able to persuade the other woman to see a therapist she knew that specializes in trauma. While reluctant at first, the former inmate found the therapy to be beneficial. She hadn’t been ready for help before, but she was ready now. Ultimately, therapy came with a diagnosis of PTSD and Franky was taught strategies to help deal with her anxiety and triggers. Now, she was able to sleep through the night most of the time and her anxiety day to day was more manageable. Which is probably why this Wentworth job is manageable now.

Mrs. Fessler arrives parking in the spot next to Franky’s. They both get out of their respective vehicles. Imogen put her hand on her shoulder giving it a squeeze. “You doing ok?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” Franky says pulling on the lapels of her blazer. She had dressed a little more professional today than she usually would for work. Choosing a black blazer, a gray button down, and her usual black skinny jeans and boots.

Walking into Wentworth is such a different experience this time. Will Jackson is waiting for her and Franky feels that twinge of guilt she always gets when she sees him. It didn’t make her feel any better that he had forgiven her for killing his wife. That’ something that will weigh on her forever.

“Franky, it's good to see you again. I’m glad your doing so well.” Will says smiling at her.

The brunette has always been surprised by how much Will Jackson still cared for the inmates, for her. After all the terrible things that the inmates had done to him. But he was one of the good ones. He really did care and he wanted what was best for all of them.

“Thanks, Mr. J” Franky responds, giving him a close-lipped smile.

“You’re allowed to call me Will now.”

“I don’t think I can do that.”

He smiles at her. “Alright, Franky. I’ve set you up in one of the interview rooms for today. We’ll need to take your photo for your ID.” Will shows them into the room. “I’ll go send someone for Boomer.”

Boomer comes bounding into the room. “Franky!” she exclaims arms out waiting for a hug.

“Hey, Booms.” reciprocating the hug, holding her friend tight. She pulls away gesturing to her boss. “This is Ms. Fessler. She’s going to be your solicitor.” 

Imogen reaches out her hand ready to shake the inmates.

“You been staying out of trouble Booms?” Franky says.

They spend the next hour going over the specifics of Boomer’s case. Franky and Boomer able to give the solicitor valuable information about Liz and the inmate’s relationship with her.

“The main problem I see with this case, is finding someone who can corroborate Liz asked Boomer to do what she did.” Imogen avoided saying the word killed knowing it would upset both women. This wasn’t just a friend they were talking about; this was their mum in all the ways that matter.

Franky speaks up. “All Liz wanted was a chance to be free. Living like that after her stroke. Not being able to move or communicate was just going to be another prison for her. She wouldn’t have wanted to live like that.”

“Liz never mentioned anything like this to you?”

“No. I didn’t have much contact with her after my charges were dropped. A few phone calls, but once her dementia started to get bad, Boomer was the one who kept me updated. I wasn’t that worried about her. Kaz, another one of the inmates, was looking after her for me, so I guess I didn’t do as much as I should have cause I knew she was safe.”

“What happened to Kaz?” Ms. Fessler asks.

“She was murdered by a guard. I didn’t know her well, but she really cared about the women. I knew Liz was safe with Kaz looking after her. I should have done more”

Ms. Fessler turns to Boomer, “Why did you do it? I know Liz asked you to but you still had a choice.”

“Because I loved her. Franky told me to love her for the both of us while I still could. I made sure the last thing she heard was me telling her that I loved her.”

Franky chokes up at this. Boomer hadn’t shared these details with her before. Ms. Fessler pauses. “I think that I can get you a reduced sentence. You’re still going to have to serve some time for this, but I think we can get a sentence of maybe 5-10 years.”

“Fuck yeah!” Boomer yells.

“Booms, relax.” Franky says reaching out to grab her friend’s arm

Their meeting ends and Franky feels great. She’ll never be able to be a full-time lawyer, but helping people like this is really fulfilling for her. The brunette gets her picture taken for her employee ID and then they leave the prison.

“Why don’t you the rest of the day off?” Ms. Fessler says. “This had to have been an emotional day with you.”

The former inmate thinks about protesting, but decides that she really just wants to be home right now. “Ok, yeah I think that’s a good idea.”

Franky drives home trying to keep her tears at bay. Having learned more about Liz’s death today that she had known before. Grieving Liz, but also feeling so bad that Boomer had to do that.

She arrives home and is greeted by Bridget’s cat an old tuxedo cat named Grant who ignores Franky’s presence most of the time. He comes to the door, probably hoping it would be Gidge coming home. The brunette reaches down petting him. She gets changed into a comfortable pair of sweatpants and a jumper.

It’s still pretty early today only 11 in the morning and Franky decides she wants to do something nice for her girl. She checks the fridge seeing what ingredients she’ll need to make to Bridget’s favorite pasta dish wanting to know if she’ll have to make a quick run to the shops. Franky loves to cook for Bridget it’s one of her favorite things to do. Gidge does so much to take care of her, cooking for her is one of the ways Franky feels like she can care for her.

Bridget’s been stressed lately. The past couple of years of her life have been stressful and Franky couldn’t help but feel partially responsible for that. She had come into the older woman’s life like a tornado. Turning it completely upside down, but making it so much better at the same time. The former inmate brought some light into her life which was once solely focused on work. There had been a few long-term relationships in her life, thought they weren’t anything like what she has with Franky. Franky, had never had a real adult relationship before Bridget. Her relationships were mostly short lived, lasting a few months never getting serious. And then she met Bridget and their relationship went from 0-100 the second she walked out of those gates. Things hadn’t been easy for them, but they loved each other so much that the hardships didn’t matter. Being together did.

Franky spent her time off work tidying up their house and working to prepare some fresh, homemade pasta for their dinner tonight. Cooking at home always put Franky at ease. While she had realized that being a professional chef wasn’t the best thing for her to do, cooking was something she loved and found more enjoyable just cooking at home. She makes some homemade vodka sauce to have with their meal. Wanting it just about ready for when Gidge gets home from work.

When she does get home, Bridget is greeted by the amazing smell of dinner being cooked calling out “Hey, Baby.” She walks into the kitchen where Franky is at the stove stirring a pot of sauce. The table is set for 2, with candles, and a bottle of red wine ready to be opened. Franky Doyle could be romantic when she wanted to be.

“Heya.” She says turning around to greet her fiancée with a kiss.

“Wouldn’t happen to be making my favorite pasta sauce?”

“Maybe I am.”

“Franky, you’re the one had your first day of work today. I should be doing something nice for you.”

Franky gives a cheeky smile. “How do you think we’ll be spending the second part of our evening?”

Bridget rolls her eyes and smiles used to the younger woman’s cheeky comments.

“Imogen let me go after we were done meeting with Boomer and I wanted to treat my girl to a nice meal. Since, we don’t get to go out a lot anymore.”

Despite the fact that Franky’s chargers were dropped, some people in public still treated her like she was guilty. Some people, just stared and that was uncomfortable enough, but others would make comments under their breath when they thought she couldn’t hear. Eventually, after several failed date nights they stopped going out as much and spent more time at home just the two of them.

Bridget wraps both arms around Franky’s neck pulling her close, she kisses her again. “I don’t care where we are. I just want to spend time with you.”

Franky’s arms wrap around Bridget’s waist. The blonde is still wearing her heels so, they are just about the same height. “Yeah, I like getting to spend time with you too.” She leans in and kisses her moving one hand to cup her cheek and then she playfully pushes her away. “Now stop distracting me. I’m going to ruin your meal.”

Bridget laughs moving towards their shared bedroom to get changed out of her work clothes. Its moments like these that make Bridget sad that so many people cannot see how amazing Franky is. They only look at what she’s done or what people said she has done. They don’t know how sweet, and caring the younger woman can be. How loving she can be. Franky had her flaws. She still lost her temper sometimes, but she has been learning how to express that anger in healthier ways. She was selfish at times, but she was also learning to trust. Bridget couldn’t think of anyone else that she’d rather spend her life with. She couldn’t wait to spend her evening with Franky. Eating some good food and then hopefully some good sex.

She walks back to the kitchen sans heels in pants and a t-shirt going to the table to pour them both some wine.

“How’d it go today?” Bridget asks.

“It was hard, but good. We always focus on me. I want to hear how your day went.” Franky says as she dishes up their meal and starts to bringing it over to the table.

“It was a good day. Had some clients that are making some progress. I was able to get those two weeks off for the wedding and our trip afterwards.”

“So, I guess we’re set for the 14th of December then. No going back now.”

“Nup. Just need to pick where we want to go on holiday.”

“Its starting to feel real now.” Franky says.

“It is and I can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading. Look forward to the wedding next chapter. I'm not sure where to send them on holiday so if anyone has any suggestions for that leave them in the comments. Mistakes are all mine and all feedback is appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky and Bridget celebrate their wedding.

Today was the day. The day Franky and Bridget were getting married. They had spent the last few months meticulously planning the details of their wedding. Both wanting the day to be perfect. Getting married is something that is significant to them both. Because, neither thought this was something that they would ever have. Their marriage, is something that just a few years ago was against the law in Australia. They both feel incredibly grateful that they even have the option to get legally married. Aside from that, marriage wasn’t something either one ever really have. Bridget had been on her own for so long before meeting Franky. Franky, never thought she was good enough or deserving of enough love to ever find someone to spend her life with.

Franky wakes that morning feeling Bridget’s arm wrapped around her waist and her hair tickling the back of her neck. Neither one was interested in following superstitious bullshit like spending the night apart before the wedding. They had spent enough nights apart throughout their relationship and Franky could never sleep when Bridget wasn’t asleep next to her. The one tradition they had agreed on was not seeing each other until the actually saw each other at the ceremony. Bridget would be going to Vera’s house to get ready, while Franky dressed at their home.

The brunette smiles loving the feeling of Bridget pressed up against her back. She turns around brushing blonde hair from her fiancée’s face. Franky loves to watch her sleep. She finds it calming. Especially the times where she is woken up by nightmares either in the middle of the night or early in the morning. Looking over and seeing Bridget next to her can be grounding. A reminder that she is not waking up alone and scared in her small, dark cell.

Bridget wakes and smiles at the sight of her fiancée. She stretches and then snuggles back into Franky’s side. “Morning, Baby. Sleep okay?” Her voice is thick with sleep.

“Good morning. Yeah, I slept ok. No nightmares.” Franky wasn’t going to admit that what kept her awake was nerves and excitement. “What time do you have to be at Vera’s?”

“I told her I’d be there around 10. I figured we could have some breakfast together and then I’ll leave to get ready.”

“What do you have somewhere to be today?” Franky jokes. Bridget rolls her eyes.

“Nowhere important.” Bridget jokes back.

Franky makes breakfast. Just some eggs and bacon. Then Bridget left. Leaving Franky home alone to get dressed and giving her time to reflect. Her dad and Tess would be coming over to pick her up. Alan had offered and Franky was looking forward to getting some time with him before the ceremony. This was an exciting event for him. Just a few years ago he had thought that there was no way that he would ever be in attendance at his oldest daughter’s wedding. She had hated him and he didn’t blame her for that.

In reality, Franky never actually hated her father. She had been hurt by him. Deeply hurt by his walking away, but she never hated him. The brunette had used the anger and hate to hide her hurt. By focusing on that, she could push away the pain. Alan had worked to gain his daughter’s trust again and Franky had slowly let him back into her world.

Tess had been a huge help in bringing them closer together. Franky had wanted to get to know her little sister which meant she had to let her dad back in. They had healed their relationship slowly over the last two years. Now, her dad was probably the most important person in her life. Aside from Bridget. Franky hadn’t even thought about getting married without her dad there with her.

There were going to be too many people missing anyway. Liz, Booms, Bea, Maxine and Doreen. All people who she considered to be her family. Of course, Boomer was still in prison, though they were making some strides in her case and it was looking like a reduced sentence was very likely. Maxine was also still incarcerated, but cancer free having gone into remission a couple of months ago. Franky’s contact with her had been limited since the other woman had been transferred, she had been happy to learn that she was cancer free. Doreen hadn’t really been in contact with the other women since her own release. There had been a few letters, a couple of phone calls, but after a couple of months the communication had fizzled out. Franky couldn’t be mad at her. Doreen had wanted to put Wentworth behind her and live her life with Josh and Nash. Then, there were Liz and Bea. Two people Franky hopes will be there in spirit if they can’t actually be there in person. 

Franky starts to get ready after she is done cleaning up the kitchen. Picking out an outfit for this occasion was a difficult process. The brunette has never felt comfortable wearing a dress, but also didn’t feel 100% comfortable in a suit and tie. She had ultimately decided on light gray pants and a light blue vest paired with a white dress shirt and dress shoes. Her eyes were rimmed with her typical dark makeup, though it was not as dark as it usually is. The rest of her makeup was minimum. Her dark hair was down and falling around her shoulders framing her face. The only jewelry she is wearing is the simple engagement ring Bridget had bought her.

Alan arrives an excited Tess with him. Franky opens the door and hugs him. Then moves and bends down to hug her little sister.

“How are you feeling kid?” Alan asks after they move into the house. Squeezing Franky’s shoulder.

“I’m anxious. I just want to go.” Franky directs her attention to her sister. “You look beautiful today Miss Tessa.” Tess smiles. There was a fair bit of hero worshipping when it came to her big sister and Franky was dreading the day where she would have to tell her about her past. She knew it would crush the little girl and her biggest fear would be that it would ruin their relationship.

Tess does a little twirl. Showing off her light pink dress. “Thanks, Franky. You look beautiful too.” 

In the meantime, Bridget is with Vera and baby Grace. She has already changed into her dress for the wedding. Opting for an off-white dress that falls just above her knees. Her and Vera are sitting at Vera’s kitchen table talking while Grace is taking a nap. Jake will be coming over to watch her so Vera can enjoy herself at the wedding. The pair had been working on a building a relationship as co-parents having decided to not restart their romantic relationship.

“I know I was really against your relationship with Franky at first.” Vera starts to say. “But I’m really happy for you two. That night we were having dinner and Franky showed up, I saw how much you loved each other. I’ll admit I was a little jealous. I don’t think I’ll ever find someone who loves me the way Franky loves you.”

“You will Vera.” Bridget says squeezing Vera’s hand to show some reassurance.

“I don’t think I will. Everyone I seem to fall for seems to be terrible. Fletch, Jake.” She pauses like she’s thinking and then says offhandedly “Ferguson.”

“Wait a minute. You fancied Ferguson?”

“Oh, God. I said that out loud, didn't I? Can we pretend that didn’t happen?”

“We can table the discussion for now, but only because we have to leave. I want the full story when Franky and I get back from the honeymoon.” Bridget laughs. “Great, now all I can think about is Ferguson.”

The ceremony had a beautiful set up. 3 rows of chairs were set up on either side of aisle that was lined with flowers on either side. The aisles led to an arch with white and blue fabric hanging from either side and white flowers on the corners. Guests had already started to take their seats. They hadn’t invited a lot of people wanting to keep the ceremony more intimate. Bridget’s younger brother Henry, some of her close friends and colleagues were in attendance. Her parents having both died before she met Franky. Franky didn’t have many people that she invited. Her dad and sister of course, Imogen and a couple of co-workers so had grown close to. One of those being Will Jackson. Will and Franky shared a special but peculiar relationship. He had looked out for and tried to help her. Was actively rooting for her when not many people were. They had really gotten to know each other since Franky has been working with the inmates. Thought she still felt guilty about what she did to Meg, Will’s forgiveness had helped assuage that guilt a bit. Even though it will never fully go away. Killing Meg Jackson will be a mistake that haunts her for the rest of her life.

Franky sees him as he is walking towards the rows of chairs. She is still in the car park waiting for everyone to be seated and for Bridget and Vera to arrive. Will smiles at her and gives a little wave. The former inmate smiles back at him.

Franky is obviously nervous. Standing their ringing her hands and biting at her lower lip. Her dad had helped her pin a boutonniere to her vest a white rose and a light blue delphinium. The same flowers would make up Bridget’s bouquet. 

“Breath, Franky.” Her dad says “You’re not changing your mind, are you?”

“No, no fucking way. I want to marry Bridget. I guess I’m just nervous because I’m not used to getting what I want. I’m still convinced that Gidge is going to decide that I’m no good or that cop cars are going to show up and haul me back to Wentworth. I’m not used to being happy. I don’t deserve to be.”

“You deserve to be happy Franky. You deserve it more than most people. You’ve had so much shit thrown your way and you survived it. You’re finally on the other side. Let yourself enjoy it. You’ve got a great got a great girl who loves you more than anything. Let her.”

“Thanks, dad. I’m really glad you’re here.”

Alan pulls her into a hug “I love you Franky.”

“I love you too, Dad.” Their relationship had been improved, but that was the first time she had ever told her dad that she loved him. 

“I should go find my seat.” He points. “That looks like Vera’s car.”

Neither women were really interested in following real wedding traditions. Franky didn’t want her dad to walk her down the aisle and giver her away because in her mind, she was already Bridget’s. They decided to walk in together as a united force. The way they had been since that first session.

Once Franky sees Bridget exit that car, her nerves disappear. Fully focused on her soon to be wife. She walks to meet her halfway.

“Wow, Gidge you look amazing.” She’s not wearing her usual heels, so their differences in height is several inches. Franky loves when she's in flats usually placing an arm over her shoulders and letting her naturally taller encompass the smaller woman.

Bridget smiles. “Thanks, baby. You look really beautiful too.”

“Ready to do this?”

“So ready.”

Vera had taken her seat and the ceremony was ready to start.

They walked down that aisle together smiles on their faces towards the minister that was waiting for them. Bright smiles on their faces.

When it’s time for the vows Franky goes first. In her typical fashion she hadn’t really prepared anything to say beforehand. Instead decided to say what comes to her mind in the moment.

“I love you, Gidge. I love you more than I ever thought possible to love another person. I want to thank you for believing in me when no one else did and for sticking by my side through everything. We’ve been through so much together and I feel like it has only made us stronger. When I first met you, I thought you were really fucking hot and it only took a few conversations to make me fall in love for you. I can’t wait to spend my life with you and for us to start the next chapter in our lives.”

Bridget has to wipe her tears before she can begin her turn. While Franky hadn’t prepared her vows at all, she had spent days carefully deciding what she wanted to say. “Franky before I met you, I thought that I was fine on my own and that I didn’t need anyone else. But, from the moment I saw you, I knew that I was wrong because I need you in my life. I love every part of you, even your constant need to be cheeky. I know you have made mistakes in the past, but those don’t define you. You are so much more than your past and I will remind you every day of that fact if I have to. I love you and I feel like the luckiest person alive because you have chosen me to spend your life with.”

They exchange wedding bands and then minister announces the moment they have both been waiting for. You may now kiss the bride.

Bridget goes onto her tip toes one arm on Franky’s shoulder the other cupping her cheek and Franky bends to meet Bridget and wraps her arms around waist, having to stop herself from reaching down to grab her butt like she normally would.

They were officially wife and wife and ready to begin their life together and face all the challenges that come their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading. All mistakes are mine. Next chapter will pick up with their honeymoon. I'd appreciate any feedback or suggestions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky and Bridget couldn't be happier, but someone is lurking in the shadows.

Their wedding was followed with a 10-day honeymoon in Paris. It was an amazing experience. Getting to spend all that time just the two of them. The pair really focused on savoring their time together. With their plans to start trying for a baby in the new year, this would be one of their last trips just the two of them. But that was okay because they were both really looking forward to having a baby together. To complete their family. They have had several conversations over the past couple of months about their baby. What they will look like, who they will grow to be. Images in their minds of a taking their little girl to dance classes or spending their weekends on the sidelines watching their son play sports. Not they would mind if their son wanted to dance or their daughter wanted to be an athlete.

They got home from their trip right before Christmas. Franky had cooked and Vera, Grace, Alan, and Tess had come over for dinner. Franky and Bridget had spoiled baby Grace a bit since it was her first Christmas and Tessa too because the brunette had a habit of spoiling her too. Bridget could only imagine the things Franky would be buying for their own child.

Their first appointment at the fertility clinic was set for January 6th. Franky had already seen the doctor to confirm that she had the ability to have a healthy pregnancy. This appointment would be the start of the egg retrieval process. They had already picked their sperm donor. Making sure to pick someone with similar physical characteristics to Bridget. They wanted to make sure that their baby looked like them both.

They agreed on most things when it came to their perspective child, but the one thing they could not seem to agree on was Franky continuing the work that she’s been doing in Wentworth once she was visibly pregnant. They were in the middle of another one of those arguments.

“I don’t want you at Wentworth when you’re pregnant it's too dangerous.” Bridget says for what felt like the hundredth time. This isn’t the first time that they have had this conversation. Neither one willing to back down.

“I can take care of myself in there Gidge.” Franky replies getting annoyed. “Besides there’s a guard right outside the room every time I’m meeting with someone.”

“You don’t know that Franky. Shit happens in there all the time. I worry about you enough. I don't have to be scared shitless every time you go to work that something bad is going to happen to our baby. I don’t trust that you won’t play hero is something goes wrong.”

“What do you think actually think I’d put our baby in danger on purpose? I trusted you when you still worked there even though I hated you being there.”

“No, no. That’s not what I’m saying Franky. You have such a big heart. If something happened to Boomer or Vera can you honestly say that you wouldn’t get involved. It's not that I don’t trust you. But if we’re being honest here, I don’t have the same history there. I know a lot of them women respect you, but a lot of the women also have threatened you in the past. And Vera. Someone attacked her because they wanted her baby and then she had to give birth in the prison because someone managed to sneak guns into the prison. You can’t blame me for being worried. I don’t want you giving birth in the prison because there’s a riot or a lockdown and you can’t get out. I don’t want to miss that.” Bridget got emotional.

“I’m sorry. I know you’re worried and I promise that I’ll be careful. I just I really like the work I’m doing right now. But I promise. One I am actually pregnant or if something happens, we can talk about this again.” Franky pulls her wife into her arms. “I promise that I won’t put myself in danger. I would never do something that could hurt our bub. I want a baby so badly. I’m not going to jeopardize that. Boomer can protect herself and she’s really trying to stay out of trouble. She wants out of Wentworth.”

“I believe you and I trust you.” Bridget pulls away from Franky. “How are things coming along with her case?”

“It’s slow going. Imogen thinks that we have a good case. The problem is we haven’t been able to prove Boomer’s story. I’m gonna visit her outside of work hours this week. I promised her that I’d bring in some wedding pictures.” Franky takes a seat at their island. They had received their wedding pictures last week and were in love with them. Already having picked out of a few to hang around their home. “Got show off how hot my wife is.”

That night Bridget and Franky are woken to their phone ringing and pounding on the front door. The brunette jolts out of bed. “What’s going on?”

For a moment the former inmate feels herself panic. Automatically thinking she must have done something wrong and now the police are here to hall her back to Wentworth. Then realizes that is not possible. She opens the door to a frantic looking Vera Bennet holding a distressed Grace and baby bag in her arms. The baby is red faced and crying. Obviously feeding off of her mother’s mood.

Bridget is right behind her. “Vera. Vera what’s going on?”

“There was someone outside my house. I swear it was Ferguson. I tried to go to sleep, but I just couldn’t so I came here. I hope that’s okay.” Vera says frantically.

“Vera you need to calm down. Why don’t you give Grace to Franky and we’ll go into the kitchen and have a cup of tea?” Vera seems hesitant to hand over her baby. “It’ll be okay. They’ll only be upstairs.”

Bridget motions for Franky to take the baby and Vera reluctantly hands her over. The brunette takes the 6-month-old and into her arms and cradles her against her chest, holding the diaper bag on her shoulder and walks her up the steps into her bedroom.

Poor Grace is still wailing and Franky actually has a hard time keeping a grip on her. She manages to find the baby’s pacifier in the bag and attempts to get her to take it. She sways back and forth slowly rocking her. The brunette surprises that this is good practice for when her and Gidge have their own baby. It takes a while but Grace manages to tire herself resting her head against Franky’s chest. One hand clasping the collar of the brunette’s t-shirt. Franky presses a kiss to the brown curls on her the baby’s head and then settles them both reclining on the bed.

Meanwhile, Bridget and Vera are sitting at the table. Mugs of tea in hand. The brunette is calmer now. Not quite has frantic as when she first arrived. “Oh, Bridget, I’m sorry for waking you and Franky up. I shouldn’t have come here. I’ll just get Grace and get out of your hair.”

Bridget places a hand on Vera’s forearm. “Stay. You know you and Grace are welcome here anytime. Now, tell me what happened.”

“I was putting Grace down for the night and I saw someone standing outside her window looking into the room.” Vera pauses, biting her bottom lip. “I swear it was Ferguson. She was there and when I looked up again, she was gone. I was too scared to go to sleep. I was convinced that as soon as I went to bed she was going to come into Grace’s room and that she was going to take her. I didn’t want to be in that house by myself so I came here.”

“Did you call the police?”

“I... I can’t. Ferguson might know things. Things that if they were made public could get me and Will and Jake in a lot of trouble.” Vera than explains everything that had gone down in the months after Franky and Joan had escaped Wentworth. Some things Bridget knew about, like Vera’s involvement in Bea’s death, but most she had been completely unaware of. How Brenda Murphy had stalked her posing as Joan (which she now believed Ferguson was behind), how Will had presumably murdered Ferguson and how she had thought she had seen her body for herself, but now it appears that it wasn’t her. Channing shooting Murphy on her doorstep and then getting arrested.

“Why didn’t you tell me any of this before?” Bridget asks.

“I didn’t want to involve you. You had so much going on with Franky and the two of you were trying to get back on track.” In the months directly after Franky’s escape and eventual freedom, the former inmate had struggled. Her paranoia, anxiety, and depression had been high. It was hard for her to let go of the fear she had felt while on the run. Constantly needing to be alert and looking out for the police. The shooting had been traumatic for them both. Franky had called her Gidge convinced she was going to die. Only wanting to be safe in the blonde’s arms when she did and Bridget had been helpless to do anything but that. Not only was there the mental side of things for Franky, there was also the physical. Her shoulder still bothered her sometimes.

They had cocooned themselves away for those first couple of months. Needing to take the necessary time to heal. To work through all the shit that has happened and to find their way back to each other. They loved each other, but there was a lot of trust issues that needed to be worked through before they could have a healthy relationship again.

Now, Bridget is regretting that withdrawal. It seems like Vera needed her and she wasn’t there like she should have been.

“I just don’t know why Joan would still be here. Everyone thought she was dead. Why wouldn't she run?” Vera asks.

“Because she’s fixated on you. And on everyone else she feels wronged her. Vera, you need to be careful. It seems like she blames you for everything. Taking her position as governor and getting her sent to Wentworth. She trusted you and you betrayed her.”

“Do you think she’ll hurt Grace?”

“Hurt, no. It seems that Joan has a soft spot for babies. However, I don’t want to scare you, but it's possible that she could take Grace. As a way to hurt you.”

“Oh. God. If Joan’s hellbent on revenge, then you and Franky need to be careful too. She’s always had it in for Franky and you Bridget. She’s always seen you as a threat. Will and Jake will need to know too and Franky.”

Bridget tells Vera that she can spend a few days here until she felt safe enough to go home. She leaves Vera to get settled in the guest room while she goes to get Grace from Franky. She enters the room and Franky motions for her to be quiet.

“I just got her to go to sleep.” Franky says in a hushed tone of voice. She is on her side in bed, Grace lying next to her. The brunette is still rubbing her back.

“Vera’s going to stay the night. I’m going to bring the baby to her and then we need to talk.”

Bridget tells Franky everything that her and Vera had just talked about. The only detail she leaves out is Vera’s involvement in Bea’s death. It had taken years for the two of the most important people in her life to become something resembling friends. She certainly wasn’t going to do anything that might affect that.

“That fucking freak. Why can’t she just fuck off and leave the rest of us alone? And seriously does being a fucking psycho also mean you’re immortal because that bitch won’t die. Will never should have carried her out of that fucking fire and Vera should have never cut her down. She deserved to be hung for all the shits she’s done.” Franky rants, pacing around the bedroom.

Ferguson was a like a ghost that just wouldn’t go the fuck away.

“Franky calm down. You need to relax. We’re not even sure if this is what really is going on. Do you want to delay our baby plans?”

“Do you?”

“No, I don’t want Ferguson to take this from us. She doesn’t get to dictate our lives because we’re afraid of what she might do.”  


“I agree.”

Things calm down over the next six weeks. Vera goes home after a couple of days and there were no other Ferguson instances. It appeared that either Vera had been seeing things that night or Joan was laying low. Watching and still planning. 

Bridget had met with Jake, Will, and Vera. They were all on high alert. Waiting for Joan to make her move. Deciding to treat this as a threat rather than viewing this as a case of paranoia. No one had a plan on how to deal with this. The police weren’t an option. They would have to deal with this themselves. 

In a role reversal, Bridget was the one keeping things from Franky. Though, their reasoning was very different. Franky had pushed Bridget away as a misguided way to keep her job safe. A job that had worn the psychologist down and she was not at all sad to leave. The brunette’s stubborn and self-sabotaging streak had kicked in and convinced her she needed to do this alone.

Bridget had decided that right now, her wife didn’t need to know how involved Bridget currently was. Their doctor had made it clear, Franky needed to keep her stress level down in order to best prepare her body and put herself in the best place for one of the embryos to implant itself when they visited the doctor the next day. Their first round had been unsuccessful. The newlyweds had been disappointed, but tried not to get their hopes up. IVF usually took a few rounds to work. Of course, they were worried about the treatments working, but the doctor assured them that there was no reason that IVF treatments shouldn’t work. Franky was young and healthy. She didn’t smoke and she exercised regularly. They just had to give it time.

Bridget was planning to tell her wife. Either when she was actually pregnant or if the situation escalated. Everyone was under the same agreement. They wanted the Freak gone from their lives. For good.

“You doing okay?” Bridget asks on the way to their appointment.

Franky is sitting in the passenger seat nervously wringing her hands. “Yeah, I just really want this to work and it sucks that we’ll have to wait a week before we even know.”

“Hey, if it doesn’t work, we’ll try again. We have to be patient. Baby. The doctor told us this could take some time to work.” Bridget reaches over and grabs Franky’s to hold it so she would stop her nervous tick.

The implantation goes well. Completely normal. The doctor electing to implant two embryos this time around hoping that at least one will stick.

The last week was long and anxiety filled. Today was the day though. Franky had gotten her blood drawn and they were waiting for the phone call.

Bridget is at the table getting some work down when she hears the brunette answer her phone. “Gidge” she yells from the other room.

The psychologist runs into the room and sees Franky with tears in her eyes. “Oh, Baby. I’m sor-” she starts to say, but Franky interrupts her.

“I’m pregnant. That was the doctor it worked.”

Bridget’s face turns from confusion to elation. They hug and kiss and cry. The feeling can only be described as poor joy.

Somewhere, Joan is plotting. They’ll never see her coming. Vera and Will. Bridget and Franky. They’ll all get what they deserve. She will destroy them in every way possible. Physically, Psychologically. They ruined her. They took everything from her. Now, it's time for revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading. I'd love to hear any feedback or suggestions you might have. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky and Bridget find out some exciting news and Ferguson's behavior escalates.

The elation Franky and Bridget were feeling over the news that they were getting their baby wish. It was still very early though, so both women are cautiously optimistic. Not wanting to get their hopes up too high just in case something happened to go wrong.

That night Bridget and Franky are lying in bed. The blonde has her hand resting on Franky’s stomach. Rubbing circles over the spot where their baby was growing just below. “Isn’t it crazy how much I love this baby already and we’ve only known about them for a couple of hours?” The former inmate says looking over at her wife

“Its amazing. I can’t wait to meet them.” Visions dance through their heads of their future with their baby.

They impatiently wait for their first ultrasound. Which will come when Franky is about 6 weeks pregnant to make sure that everything is okay with the baby. For now, though, they keep it a secret. So much can still go wrong and they are not prepared to tell anyone in case that happens.

Which is easier said than done. Its safe to say that Franky is having a rough time. Bridget feels for her wife. She’s been so sick and there’s nothing Bridget can do to help her. Its also making it harder for her to hide since she’s getting sick so much at work. They knew just about everyone in their lives would be happy for them. There was just one person Franky was hesitant to tell.

Boomer. The brunette knew that her friend would be happy for her, but she knew that Booms wanted a baby more than anything. Part of the reason why she was so desperate to get out of prison was so she could get out in time to have a baby. And here Franky was pregnant, even though this was something that up until a while ago, she had never given the idea much thought. Hell, her and Bridget didn’t even have to try that hard to have a baby. Fertility treatments had worked for them practically right away. All while Boomer as sat in a jail cell awaiting her future. The entire system was so fucked up. Booms wasn’t a bad person. With the right guidance, she could learn to be a productive member of society. She didn’t deserve to spend the rest of her life behind bars.

The morning of the ultrasound starts the same way most of their mornings have recently. Bridget wakes to the sound of Franky getting sick in the bathroom. She quickly gets out of bed to make sure her wife is alright.

“Franky.” She calls through the bathroom door knocking softly. “You ok? Can I do anything?”

The door opens revealing a very pale Franky, dark circles under her eyes. Her dark hair pulled into a messy ponytail. “Yeah, I’m ok. I think I’m done for now.”

Bridget brushes some hair from Franky’s forehead. “How many times do I have to tell you to wake me up if you start feeling sick?”

“I don’t want to bother ya.” The former inmate is still not very good at letting others care for her. Its one of the few things that she still struggles with. For so long, Franky was left to care for herself. Its hard for her to allow anyone else to.

“You’re not bothering me. I hate that I can’t help the fact that you’re feeling so sick, at least let me sit in the bathroom or get you crackers or something.”

“Alright, alright. I promise I will. I’m sorry.” The psychologist presses a kiss to her wife’s cheek.

“What I don’t get a proper kiss?” Franky jokes. Her face has some of its color back in it and her dimples are on display, tongue poking out between her teeth.

“Darling, I love you, but I’m not kissing you right now.” They both laugh. “Are you up for some breakfast or not yet?”

Franky’s smile turns into a grimace. “Nuh, no food yet.” She says shaking her head.

They’re at the appointment. Franky is lying on the exam table while the ultrasound tech presses the wand into her abdomen. Bridget is standing next to her. Then, the best sound either one of them has ever heard. A heartbeat. 

“Is that...?” Franky starts to ask.

“Yup that’s your baby. “Tears spring to both of their eyes. The ultrasound tech pauses, a puzzled look on her face.

“Is everything okay?” Bridget asks.

“I think I hear two heartbeats.” The tech turns the screen around to show the women the image of their babies. “See, here’s baby A and baby B. From what I can see, they’re probably fraternal.” She says pointing at each baby. Then she smiles, “congratulations.”

While it is not really uncommon for IVF to produce multiples, neither woman expected that both of the embryos transferred during their last round would stick. There estimated due date was in November, though they were warned that twins were often born earlier and that the goal would be to get Franky to around 36 weeks before delivering.

“Would you like copies of the ultrasound?”

“Yes, please.” Franky answers. The pictures are printed and handed to Bridget.

“I’ll give the results of the ultrasound to your doctor. He’ll probably recommend you to come in for another scan around 12 weeks.”

Franky and Bridget get in the car and for a moment they just sit letting the news wash over them.

“Ya think we can handle two of them?” Franky asks staring at their ultrasound.

“Well, we’re going to have to. God, two babies.” Bridget leans over to kiss her wife. The smiles are there face seem to be permanent. Of course, they need to figure out the logistics of all this. But right now, they’re only focused on how happy they are.

When one is riding that high, a fall is inevitable. It started as a normal Saturday morning. Franky was about 11 weeks pregnant. She had already had her follow up scan that confirmed that the twins were healthy and growing appropriately. Not that they need a scan to do that. Over the last month, Franky had started to show. Not many people knew she was pregnant, but it wasn’t something she would be able to hide much longer.

Alan knew. She had told him one day at the park with Tess. Not something that was planned, but the perfect situation presented itself. He had been apologizing again for walking away from his daughter, something he did often.

“Look, dad. I’m over it. You don’t have to keep apologizing. Yeah, you weren’t there then, but you are now.” When Franky had first found how that Tess existed, she was angry that her father could be there for this little girl in a way he was not there for her, but that changed the moment she met her little sister. “I’m so happy that I can have you in my life now. That you found me and told me about Tess.”

“I wasn’t ready to be a dad when I had you, but I’m ready now.”

“What about a grandad? Are you ready for that?” Franky had said without really thinking. 

“Are you and Bridget?” He asked.

“I’m pregnant. About 9 weeks along right now.” She pulled her shirt tight against her stomach showing off the tiny bump. “I’m due in November, but there’s two in there. The midwife said I’d probably have them in October closer to 36 weeks.” She said as she rubbed her hand over her belly.

Alan pulled his daughter into a tight hug. Tess ran over from where she was playing with some other kids on the playground. “What’s going on?”

Franky knelt down to be on eye level with her sister. “How would you like to be an auntie? She had asked to Tess’s delight.

Vera also knew. Not because they told her. She happened to figure it out. Having been pregnant so recently herself, she recognized all the signs in Franky. Last week, Vera had started back at Wentworth after completing her maternity leave. Franky had been there. In between clients, Vera had come into the former inmates work space and passed her a packet of crackers and some ginger ale. “Here. This’ll help.” She had said giving Franky a knowing smile.

On this Saturday, Franky was up early. She had made breakfast for her and Bridget and then she had left the house. First, to go into the office to finish up some work. Then, she’d be visiting Boomer to tell her about the babies.

Bridget would be staying home. Planning to catch up on some housework that they desperately needed to do. How quickly thought things change.

Franky had gotten home feeling really happy. Boomer wasn’t at all upset that Franky was pregnant. She was happy for her. Her only request was that Franky brought them in to meet her after they were born. Something they planned to do anyway. Pretty much as soon as she got home, it was obvious that something was wrong with Bridget.

Her wife was pale and sweaty, nauseous and complaining of a headache. She just seemed off. Five minutes after Franky had walked through the door, Bridget collapsed would have fallen to the floor if Franky hadn’t caught her. “Gidge! Gidge!’ Franky yelled slowly lowering her to the floor. She feels her wife’s forehead, easily able to tell that she’s burning up. The brunette reaches for her phone to call triple 0 when Bridget starts to shake, something resembling a fit.

“I... I need an ambulance.” Franky says into the phone rattling off their address. “My wife she said she wasn’t feeling well and she collapsed and I think she had a seizure and she’s not breathing right.”

It doesn’t take long for the ambulance to come and take her wife away. Franky following behind in her own car. She calls Vera on the ride to the hospital knowing that she and Bridget had dinner plans today and then she calls Bridget’s brother thinking he should know that his sister is in hospital. The brunette suddenly knows exactly what she has put her wife through so many times and she makes a mental note to apologize. For putting her through this amount of fear so many times.

Franky pulls into the carpark outside the A&E and takes a second to calm herself and take a deep breath. “I’m looking for my wife. She was just brought in by ambulance. Bridget Westfall.” She says to the woman working the front desk.

“The doctors are still running some tests. Have a seat in the waiting room and someone one will come get you.”

Franky thanks her and then takes a seat. She’s wringing her fingers. One of her nervous tics. She’s shaking and doing the breathing exercises her therapist had told her to do when she gets anxious. The brunette knows that her being this stressed out is not good for the babies.

She’s brought out of her thoughts when Vera gently calls her name. Looking up and seeing the shorter woman still dressed in her uniform. “You didn’t have to come.”

“Of course, I did. What’s going on?” Vera says.

“I... I don’t know. She was fine this morning and then when I got home from visiting Booms she didn’t look right and then she just collapsed and started shaking.”

“Hey, she’ll be okay.”

Its about an hour before a nurse comes out and tells Franky that she can sit in the room with Bridget now that she is stable.

Bridget is asleep. Oxygen mask on her face and hooked up to all kinds of machines. Franky sits in the chair next to her bed reaching over to brush hair off her forehead and then she takes her wife’s hand. She’s only in the room for a short period of time 5, maybe 10 minutes when she’s asked to step out. Surprised to find two detectives in the hallway.

“Franky Doyle. I’m detective Cooper. This is my partner, Detective Tari. We’d like to ask you a couple of questions. If you’d come with us.”

“I don’t understand what’s going on right now. What do you think I’ve done?”

“Someone poisoned your wife Miss Doyle. But you wouldn’t know anything about that would you?”

Franky begins to panic. Visions of being sent back to Wentworth playing in her mind. She begins to formulate a plan to keep her babies safe. Vera would put her in protection if she asked. The brunette knew she would lose her mind being alone for so long and she’d miss Booms, but being in general wouldn’t be safe. She’d have to sign over custody of them after they were born. She wasn’t keeping the twins with her in prison. Hopefully, Bridget will be able to take them. If she can’t, if she doesn’t make, her dad or Bridget’s brother could take care of them. It’s painful to even think about giving up the twins just days or even hours after they’re born.

Then she takes a moment to calm herself knowing they can’t pin this one on her. Franky has a solid alibi. People saw her at work and her face was all over the CVT footage at Wentworth. Hell, Vera us in the waiting room and saw her there.

“No, I don’t know how that happened. I had only been home a few minutes when she collapsed. I was gone most of the day. Bridget was fine when I left this morning. This is the first time I’m hearing about any of this.”

“Where were you?”

“I went into my job at Legal relief. I was there maybe 2 /3 hours. Got there around 9ish left around 12. Then I was Wentworth.”

“What were you doing there?”

“Visiting a friend. Visiting hour was like 1 to 2. Then I drove home it's like a 20-minute drive. I got in around 2:45 and Bridget was really sick.”

Franky feels a sharp pain in her stomach like a cramp. She doubles over in pain. Face going pale.

“Are you okay?”

“I... I need to see a doctor. I’m 10 weeks pregnant.”

They get her back to see someone almost immediately. A quick ultrasound confirms that nothing is wrong with the twins. They tell her that her blood pressure spiked and that she needs to take easy. She’s hooked up to some I.V. fluids and told she can go once she’s done. 

The detective comes into the room. Franky knows that this is when they’re going to charge her and cuff her to the hospital bed. “Ms. Doyle, we were able to confirm your alibi. Do you have any idea on who would want to target your wife?”

One name comes to mind. Ferguson. But Franky can’t tell the police that. To the world, Joan Ferguson is presumed dead. She’d make herself look crazy if she dropped that name. “No, I don’t. Bridget doesn’t have any enemies.”

Franky is discharged and she makes her way to Bridget’s hospital room. She’s just starting to wake tugging at the oxygen mask on her face. “Hey.”

The brunette takes a seat next to Bridget’s bed and grabbing her hand. “Hey, Gidge.”

“What happened?” Her voice is huskier than usual. She’s still pale, but much more coherent than she was the last time she was conscious.

“You collapsed and had a seizure. You’ve been out of it for hours. Don’t you ever fucking do that to me again.” Franky reaches over putting the oxygen mask back over her face. “You’re supposed to keep that on. I’m gonna get a nurse let her know you’re awake.” She gets up leaning over and pressing a kiss to her wife’s forehead.

The doctor checks her over switching her to a nasal cannula so she can speak. He informs the couple that Bridget will need to spend a few days in hospital, but she should be okay. After he leaves the psychologist notices the matching hospital band on Franky’s wrist.

“What happened? Are you okay? Are the babies okay?” Bridget asks. Her voice slightly frantic.

“Yeah we’re okay. Just had a little scare. I got too stressed and my blood pressure spiked and that caused come cramping. Got to see them again, though.” She pulls an ultrasound picture out of her pocket and leans over to show Gidge.

“What aren’t you tell me?”

“You were poisoned. They think someone probably slipped something into your drink. Some cops came here and assumed I did it. They cleared me thought.”

“It had to have been Joan.”

“I know, but I couldn’t tell them that.” She pauses. “I’m sorry by the way. Reckon I finally got to feel what I put you through so many times. Fucking sucks. I’ve never been so bloody scared in my life.”

“I’ll try to not to get poisoned again.”

“Good.” Franky leans in to kiss her and then they press their foreheads together. Hands rest on each other’s cheeks. Its their favorite gesture. A way they can communicate their love for each other without even speaking. But Franky says it anyway. “I love you, Gidge. I love you more than anything.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave any feedback in the comments


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferguson's threats escalates and Franky and Bridget have a life changing event

Bridget was in the hospital for about a week and today was the day she was getting to go home. During that time, both Franky and Bridget were interviewed several times by police officers. But those interviews went nowhere. Franky wasn’t home and Bridget had no memory of the day past Franky leaving that morning. It was frustrating. To know who did this and have absolutely no way to prove it. Both women knew they needed a change. They were tired of not feeling safe in their home. First, it was Mike Pennesi taking pictures through their windows. The violation they both felt seeing hundreds of pictures of themselves. Walking down the street, with Tess, and pictures taken through their windows. It was hard to feel completely safe and comfortable in your home after that. Now, there’s Ferguson. Sneaking into their home attacking Bridget. Who knows when she is there. When she is watching.

Franky had arranged to have a full security system installed in their house. Cameras and alarms the whole deal. Something to help them feel comfortable in their home again.

A lot happened over the past week. Jake Stewart was dead from a gunshot wound to the head. It was ruled to be self-inflicted, but they weren’t convinced. Either Ferguson did it or she was blackmailing him and he decided to kill himself. Vera was understandably feeling conflicted. She had gone from loving Jake, to hating him, to feeling indifferent. He was also the father of her child. There was a connection there that could not be broken. Jake’s role in Grace’s life had been limited to this point since Vera did not fully trust him. But he still had a role.

It was clear that Ferguson’s behavior was escalating.

Franky had just arrived at the hospital ready to take Bridget home. She was happy to have her wife home with her. The brunette had spent just about all her free time at the hospital spending time with her Gidge. Their house was too lonely and too quiet. Sleep was pretty much nonexistent. Franky had found herself being unable to sleep without being wrapped up in the blonde’s arms.

“Hey Spunky.” Franky says when she enters the hospital room.

“Hey Baby.” Bridget responds holding her arms out for a hug which Franky gives her and a peck on the lips. The blonde moves her hand down to Franky’s bump. “Hey babies.” She says directing her words to the babies in Franky’s belly. “You feeling okay today? They give you any trouble?”

“Nuh, they’re taking it easy on me today. So far. Have you been discharged yet?”

“Doctor should be around soon. Vera’s probably going to come around for dinner tonight.”

“How’s she doing?”

“I don’t think really knows what to feel.”

“Would it be all right with you if I went and visited with Allie? She could be in danger. She’s the one who set Ferguson up to be buried alive with Jake.”

Allie was a bit of a sore subject for the couple. Franky had been honest with Bridget about what had happened with Allie. Their first kiss had been a way to throw off Ferguson and something Franky had not thought through. Of course, the freak would go to Gidge immediately as a way to stick it to the psychologist. The second time they kissed, it was for comfort. The brunette had fallen back on her old habit of dealing with her feelings by having meaningless sex. Allie had been missing Bea. It didn’t mean anything. Still, Bridget wasn’t exactly happy that Franky had jumped another woman minutes after they broke up.

“Yeah, of course, you didn’t need to ask me though.”

“I know. I just didn’t want you to think I was doing it behind your back.”

“Franky, I want you to stay out of this Ferguson situation. Don’t let Allie draw you back in. Its not your responsibility anymore.”

“I won’t. Its not worth it. I don’t want anything to do with the Freak, I just want her to stay the fuck out of my life and away from my girl.”

An outsider would probably assume that Franky was the one who was just released from hospital. The couple are curled up in bed together. Franky’s head resting on Bridget’s chest, arm wrapped around her waist. Fast asleep and dead to the world. The blonde has one arm around her wife’s shoulder and the other holding Franky’s hand. Franky had basically demanded to be cuddled once they got in the door. She had fallen asleep pretty much right after they laid down. Exhausted from the stress, anxiety, and lack of sleep.

Bridget was worried. All this stress was not good from someone who is pregnant and they had already had a scare. The psychologist wasn’t sure if Franky would ever recover if anything bad happened to the babies. She’d blame herself. The brunette didn’t deserve to have any more pain in her life.

Vera arrives later. Franky is at the stove cooking dinner while she talks to Bridget in their living room. Grace is on a blanket on the floor playing with some toys.

“Its okay to be upset about Jake. No matter what your personal feelings about him were, he was still Grace’s father.”

“You know Ferguson was involved in this. She wants to ruin my life.” Vera stops talking, worrying her bottom lip. “I have a rather big request to make. If anything happens to me, will you and Franky take Grace? You and Franky are a stable couple and she knows you and feels comfortable with you. I don’t want her to end up in foster care with people she doesn’t know. Plus, she’d have siblings. I know its a lot to ask.”

“I mean I’d have to talk to Franky to make sure, but of course we’ll take Grace. If it comes to that, but it won’t.”

“How can you say it won’t? She already got to Jake, she tried to kill you and pin it on Franky. Who knows what else she’s capable of?”

“Vera, you cannot live your life afraid of what Ferguson might do. That’s how she wins.” 

Outside Ferguson is lurking. She made note of the new security cameras and knew not to get too close to the house. Vera was inside that house. She’d already taken care of Jake; it had been easy. He was always weak.

Now, all she needed to do was get Franky Doyle and Miss Westfall out of her way. Doyle. She’d managed to evade every attack Joan had made. She had outsmarted her. Time and time again. Doyle had never been caught with the drugs Joan knew she was smuggling in; she’d managed to get Will Jackson to forgive her after she killed his wife. But she wasn’t going to get away this time.

Then, there was Miss Westfall. She had lived, but the fight wasn’t over.

Joan knew Vera and Miss Westfall were close, but she had no idea that Vera and Franky Doyle had bonded. It would hurt her to lose them both. Just one step in her plan to dismantle Vera’s life. Her true target was the baby. She wanted Vera to hurt and nothing would hurt her more than that. Joan just hoped Vera was ready for the attack. It was happening all in due time. She’d wait. The next offense would come when they would least expect.

Joan turned and disappeared into the shadows. Ready to lay low and wait for her next opportunity.

**5 months later**

The last 5 months had been pretty uneventful. Franky was nearing the end of her pregnancy now. At 34 weeks, she was tired, uncomfortable, and she felt huge, but the babies were growing like they should and they were healthy. Franky and Bridget had found out that they were having a boy and a girl and they were thrilled to have one of each. The nursery was almost finished. Just needed the finishing touches. The brunette was in full on nesting mode. Spending her free time in the nursery folding clothes. They had switched to doctor appointments once a week and were anxiously preparing for the birth of their children.

They were on the way to their appointment when Ferguson launched her next offense. Bridget had pulled into an intersection with Franky in the passenger seat when a car came screaming through the intersection. Hitting Franky’s side of the car and then driving down the street.

Bridget pulls her head up from where it had slammed into the airbag taking a moment to ground herself. Once she sees Franky the panic sets in. Her wife is unconscious, a gash on her forehead. Something had gone wrong with her airbag because it never deployed. Bridget checks her pulse and its strong, so that gives her some relief.

Franky is only unconscious for a moment before she starts to stir. Groaning in pain.

“Try not to move Baby. Its going to be okay. I don’t know how bad you’re hurt.”

“Gidge what happened?”

“A car came out of nowhere and hit us.”

“Gidge, I think my waters broke.” 

They can hear the sirens in the background. “Okay, okay. Stay calm everything’s okay.”

“Its too soon I can’t have them now.”

“We talked about this with the doctor remember. They’re far enough along now where they would be fine.”

Their midwife Sarah had prepared them for preterm labor since it is something that is relatively common with twins. The goal was to get Franky as close to 36 weeks as possible, but at 34, the babies’ difficulties, if they had any, would be relatively minor.

Ambulance officers and firefighters swarm the car. Several people had stopped looking to aid where they could. They get to Bridget’s side first opening her car door.

“I’m fine, I’m not hurt. My wife is in labor you need to focus on her.”

They try to convince her to go over to the ambulance to get checked out and Bridget refuses. Not wanting to leave Franky right now.

Meanwhile, the paramedics placed a collar on Franky’s neck to keep her head still. It did not appear she had any serious head trauma, but they wanted to make sure. She groans in pain when they try to move her, but assures everyone that it’s just a contraction.

They’re both lucky. No serious injuries were sustained. They’re both going to be really sore.

Franky is loaded into an ambulance Bridget by her side holding her hand and they’re off to the hospital.

Everything is a blur once they get there. Franky is taken into a room immediately so they can assess any injuries she might have and so they can get her hooked up to monitors to check the babies heart rate. Bridget agrees to a brief examination. Not wanting to be separated from Franky for long. Nothing appears broken and she didn’t hit her head, so they let her go. She’s directed towards Franky’s room. Getting there just in time to go with Franky up to the maternity ward. The neck collar is off having been cleared of any spinal issues. The cut on her head was bandaged.

They’re settled into a room and then left alone to wait. At this point, the decision was made to let Franky’s labor progress naturally since neither baby is in any distress. Her contractions are about 5 minutes apart and now its a waiting game.

Its a helpless feeling for Bridget. There’s nothing she can really do to help with Franky’s pain except for helping her breathe through the contractions and giving her a hand to squeeze.

9 hours pass before Franky is ready to push. And then their son is born. Coming into the world screaming. They only get a brief glimpse of the baby before he is whisked away to the team that is waiting to check him out and make sure that he can breathe and does not need any extra support. Minutes later their daughter is born in similar fashion. Again, she is quickly brought over to get checked out. Franky sends Bridget off the check on them while the doctors finish with her. Both women are crying a mixture of both fear and joy.

She sees her son first lying under heated lights a hat covering his head still crying softly. Bridget stands next to him, hesitant until the nurse tells her she can touch him. So, she does. Letting her brush against the impossibly soft skin of his cheek. The psychologist can hear Franky calling from the bed asking if they’re okay.

The baby is wrapped in a blanket and handed to Bridget. She’s told its okay to bring the baby over to Franky. Something special happens when he is placed into her arms. Franky turns her head and sees her wife holding their son. The look on her face is one of almost reverence. Like nothing could be more special to her. Aside from his sister who is still finishing her checkup.

The brunette’s arms reach for her baby once Bridget makes her way towards her. Its almost instinctual. Her arms are aching to hold her baby.

The psychologist hands him over and then reassures her wife that both babies are okay and able to breathe on their own before turning to go and get the other baby.

“Hey, little mouse. It’s okay.” Franky says to the baby. The pet name coming naturally. He stops crying. Snuggling into her chest like he recognizes that this is his Mumma and he’s safe.

Bridget comes back with their baby girl settling the baby in Franky’s other arm.

A nurse helps to arrange the babies on Franky’s chest for some skin to skin contact informing them that it is good for both of them to do especially because the babies were born premature and then they are left alone. Giving them time to just bond.

There’s a stark contrast between the sweet innocent baby’s lying on Franky’s chest and the brutality her body had been shown. Right next to their son’s head is the scar from where the bullet had pierced her skin. Tiny and circular but having caused such devastating damage. Her abdomen has scars from shives and cigarette burns and yet these babies are proof of everything she has managed to overcome.

“I didn’t hurt your hand too, badly did I?” Franky says looking at her wife.

Bridget flexes her fingers. “Well I don’t think you broke anything.” She jokes smiling at Franky from her spot next to her hospital bed/

Franky shifts her sore body over on the bed wincing in the process and then gestures to the room she just created for Bridget to sit down.

“Who do you want to hold first?”

Their daughter is closest so she picks her up propping her knees up and resting her against them. Pulling the hat off his head so they can really look at her. She’s tiny just about 5 pounds with a head full of dark hair They count her fingers and toes. The baby opens one eye and almost looks like she’s saying leave me alone I’m comfortable.

“Do you still like the name we picked for her?” Bridget asks wrapping her back up in her blanket and cradling her in her arms.

“Yeah, I think Elizabeth suits her.” The baby opens her eyes and looks at Franky. “See, she agrees. Welcome to the world Elizabeth Jane.”

Their girl name had been decided from really early on. Franky had made it clear that she wanted Elizabeth to somehow be a part of their daughter’s name. Jane had been Bridget’s mother's name. The two had been close and it was a devastating blow when the blonde lost her. It only made sense to them both to honor women that had such an influential role in their lives by naming their daughter for them. Her last name will be Westfall. Franky had decided to change hers as well. Wanting to get rid of the stigma surrounding her name. People hear Franky Doyle and they assume they know. Many don’t even give her a chance to prove herself. To prove that she is not what everyone says she is. When they got married, it wasn’t something Franky thought was that important, but has she has taken months to reflect she had changed her mind. And she wanted to have the same last name as her kids.

They switch babies and do the same for their son. He’s slightly bigger than his sister and his hair blonde. He stretches out is limbs also woken up by the change in temperature. Bridget wraps him up in his blanket and holds him close. Since Elizabeth was named for their mothers it was only fitting that their son be named for their fathers. They had decided on Parker for Bridget’s father and Alan for Franky’s.

If you had told Franky 5 years ago that she would name her son for her father she probably would have decked you. That Franky would have never even considered having kids. She knew she was no good. Too much like her mother to ever be trusted with a child. At the time, her and her father were still not speaking and she would have never considered naming a child after her dad. Now, she wanted to. She wanted her children to know their grandfather, to be close with him. He was their only living grandparent after all.

Bridget turns her head towards Franky pressing a kiss to her lips and then resting their foreheads together. Taking a free hand and resting it on each other’s cheek in their favorite form of affection. A gesture that says everything without saying anything at all. “Thank you, Baby. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Gidget.”

They lay in that bed cuddling, passing the babies back and forth getting to know them. Its a state of pure happiness and exhaustion. They still have so much to figure out. They have to learn how to parent. There’s a lot of pressure knowing they’re responsible for keeping these two tiny humans alive. But, none of that matters right now. The only thing that does is snuggling their babies, getting to know them and basking in the joy that comes from welcoming two new little lives into the world.

Across town, another mother will wake to a parent’s worst nightmare. The baby she had put to bed last night is no longer there. Having vanished sometime during the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading. As always leave any comments or suggestions you have below. The next chapter should be up soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Bridget was on her way home from the hospital. Still the middle of the night around 3 AM. The twins had gone to the nursery to get another check by the nurses and their first round of shots. They were doing well considering their premature birth. It had taken some time, but Franky had been able to get both babies to latch. Which was something that she had been worried about since Franky had really wanted to try nursing.

The psychologist had been sent from the hospital getting to an Uber. She was going to get Franky’s car to drive back to the hospital. They also needed their hospital bag which they had packed and ready to go. She also needed to stop to get Franky something to eat on her way back who had requested some real food. Later in the day, Bridget would need to go out again. None of the clothes they had bought for the babies were going to fit. They were going to be way too big on them and they also needed some preemie diapers. Franky’s job was to get some sleep. The brunette was exhausted after several hours of labor. Bridget was too neither one of them had slept. She knew an argument was going to come later over her coming home to rest.

Bridget’s body is sore. Now that the adrenaline of the impending birth of her children had tapered off, she was feeling the effects of the accident. They had been lucky that neither one of them had been seriously injured and that Parker and Elizabeth were okay. Luck had never been on their side, but it seemed like tonight it was.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Franky wasn’t sleeping like she promised. It wasn’t really her fault. They had brought the twins back into the room and she just wanted to hold them. She had them in her lap. A hand on each of their heads supporting their heads. They’d only been here for a few hours, yet Franky had done a lot of reflecting. She blamed herself for her mother’s abuse for years and in some ways she still did. But now, after the birth of her own children, she knows that simply isn’t true. Because she loves these babies so much and there is no scenario in which she could ever think about raising a hand towards them. Parker and Elizabeth had already become her whole world. Franky wanted nothing more than to protect them from any harm that might ever come their way. To keep them sweet as long as possible and to make sure that they never once had to question whether or not they were worthy or loved.

“Hey, bubs.” Franky says. Letting her thumbs rub over the delicate skin of their cheeks. Her voice barely above a whisper. “Mumma loves you both so much. I can’t promise you that I won’t make mistakes along the way, but I can promise you that I’ll always do my best. You guys are the best things that have ever happened to me. Besides your mummy of course. And you have the most amazing mummy in the world.” She sits there smiling at them. Enjoying the calm even though it doesn’t last long. Parker wakes letting out a short cry and kicking his legs.

Franky hits the buzzer by her bed calling for a nurse. Needing help putting Elizabeth back in her bassinet so she can feed Parker. Bridget arrives back in the hospital just as he is finishing. Elizabeth is showing signs that she is impatiently waiting for her turn.

“Can you hand me Elizabeth and then burp Parker?” Franky asks. They handled the awkward exchanging of babies.

Bridget gets a burp cloth out of their bag and then places her son against her shoulder patting his back. “Did you get any sleep?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe a half an hour.”

“Franky.” Bridget says in that exasperated tone reserved just for her wife.

“I’ll take a nap later. I promise. You haven’t slept either.”

Bridget moves Parker from against her shoulder so that he is now cradled in her arms. His eyes, bright blue, are staring up at her. Logically, the blonde knows he isn’t really focusing on anything yet. He’s dressed in just a shirt that the hospital provides and a nappy. “Did I miss anything?”

Franky laughs. “Nuh, they both were sleeping until like 20 minutes ago when Parker woke up ready to eat again and then he woke up Ellie.” They had decided that although they named their daughter Elizabeth after Liz, they hadn’t wanted to call her Liz or Lizzie as a nickname. Wanting her to have her own identity. Many nicknames were floated around but they had decided they like Ellie the best. Loving the way that Ellie Jane sounded as a nickname and the way it could be shortened to EJ. Bridget is pretty sure though that their kids will have dozens of nicknames and that Franky will never call them by their given names. It's one of the quirky Franky things she loves. She has to give everyone a nickname.

“Can you hand me one of the birth cloths? I think she’s done.” Franky says. “And can I borrow your phone mines dead? My dad should be up for work by now and I want to tell him about the babies and we need to tell Vera and your brother. And you brought me food, right?”

“Yes, I brought you food. Why don’t I make the phone calls while you eat?” Bridget decides to step outside not wanting to disturb anyone else on the ward in the early hours of the morning and she had left her phone in the car by accident.

She calls Alan first whose excitement is contagious. Bridget tells him that they have settled on names yet knowing Franky wants to tell him Parker’s name in person. He tells her he is going to wait to tell Tess until after she is done school and that they’d be by for a visit. Her brother tells her that he’ll be out to visit excited to meet his new niece and nephew.

Her call with Vera does not go as expected. The other woman picks up the phone before it can even ring once fully.

“She took Grace.” is the first thing that Vera said.

“Vera? What’s going on? Who took Grace?” Bridget says. She can feel her own anxiety rising.

“Ferguson. I put Grace to bed last night and now she’s not in her crib.”

“Have you called the police?” Bridget asks trying to be the practical one even though she feels deeply for her friend and is also upset. But Vera doesn’t need Bridget to cry with her right now. She needs someone to help her figure out this situation.

“They’re here now. I’ve been trying to get a hold of you and Franky for a while and neither one of you are picking up.”

“I’m sorry Vera. Things have been a little hectic here. Franky’s phone is dead and mine is in the car. We’re not home.” Bridget hesitates. She doesn’t feel right telling Vera about the twins. It feels wrong to share her joy when her friend is going through such anguish. But this is not something she can really lie about.

“Is everything okay? Where are you?”

“Franky had the twins. Just a couple of hours ago actually. I’ve been at the hospital with her. I was actually calling to tell you. Do you want me to come there? Franky will be fine and the babies just ate so they should be sleeping for a while.”

“No, no. Stay with Franky and the twins. They need you right now.”

“Look, I have to go to the shops later anyway. The twins are too little the newborn size. I’ll stop by then.”

“Ok.”

“Keep me updated okay. We’re here if you need anything. Even if you just want to come hang around the hospital so you’re not just home waiting.” Bridget says. “Vera, she’s not going to hurt Grace. This is a manipulation tactic. This is just another way to control you.”

“I just want to know why she won’t leave me the fuck alone.”

“I know, I know. I’m here if you need me.” They say goodbye and Bridget goes back to Franky’s hospital room. Her wife and her twins are all asleep. Parker in his bassinet, where Bridget had put him when she left, and Ellie resting on Franky’s chest. She transfers Ellie to her bassinet and then settles next Franky’s bed in a chair.

The blonde knows that sleep isn’t going to come easily for her. She’s almost certain now that Ferguson had something to do with the accident yesterday. It would make sense. To keep her and Franky occupied. To take away Vera’s main support system and to make her more vulnerable. She can’t help but worry about Franky. She was so vulnerable right now. Both physically and emotionally. And the babies. She needed to protect her children.

Its later on in the day closer to mid-morning. Franky is once again alone with the twins. Bridget had been kicked out of the hospital by her wife after the twins had their last feed. She was sent home to sleep and now Franky was bored out of her mind. She was holding the twins who had both fallen asleep again. When an unexpected visitor arrives. For a second, Franky thinks maybe she had fallen asleep as well or maybe she’s hallucination. But no.

Joan Ferguson is standing in her hospital room.

“What the fuck do you want?” Franky says relying on her bravado to hide her fear. She tightens her grip on Parker and Ellie. She wants to buzz the nurse to get Ferguson out of here, but that would mean putting one of the babies down to grab the button and she can’t do that. Afraid that the moment she let go Ferguson will take them.

“I see congratulations are in order.” Ferguson says in the frustratingly calm voice. “I do have to wonder if everyone knows who they gave those children to. What happens when one of them won’t stop crying? We’ve all seen what happens when you lose your temper. Those children would be better off without you as their mother. They’ll just end up like you. Violent, drug dealers. Murderers. How could they turn out to be any different?”

“Well I guess it's a good thing you never procreated. Don’t need any more Freaks in the world. You can’t get to me. It's not going to work because I have changed. But if you touch a hair on my children’s head or you go after my wife, I will kill you. Now get the fuck out of my hospital room.”

Ferguson smiles and leaves the room. Knowing she had successfully gotten to Franky. Always able to see through that facade. She had wanted her to begin to doubt herself and her abilities. It would be a blow to her self-esteem. Joan wanted her vulnerable. For Franky, there was a fate worse than death. A lifetime stint in Wentworth. It would break the brunette especially if she lost her beloved “Gidget” and her children in the process.

By the time Bridget gets back to the hospital looking much more refreshed, Alan and Tess are just arriving. She can tell that there is something off with Franky, but she doesn’t have any time to address it.

Its an adorable site watching Tess interact with the babies. The little girl is so incredibly excited clamoring to hold them as soon as she possibly can. She had let Tess hold Ellie while Franky and her dad had a special moment with Parker.

Franky had handed the baby over to him, “I’d like you to meet your grandson, Parker Alan.” Father and daughter had both gotten a little teary.

When they leave, it is obvious that there is a palpable tension in the room. Franky and Bridget are both keeping a pretty big secret from each other. 

“They said I can probably go home tomorrow morning and as long as the babies are still eating.” Franky says obviously deflecting. She is out of her hospital bed and sitting in a chair. Freshly showered and looking more like herself.

“Baby, what happened while I was gone?”

“Nothing.”

“Franky.”

“Hey, did you ever get ahold of Vera? Is she gonna come by to visit? It might be easier for her to wait until her home so Grace can come.”

The mention of Grace brings an upset look on her face. “What was that look for?”

Bridget decides to be honest. “Someone, probably Ferguson, took Grace at some point last night.”

This causes Franky to blurt out. “Ferguson managed to get into the room while you were gone.”

“What the fuck?”

“She didn’t do anything really. Just talked a lot shit. She was trying to get under my skin. I don’t know how she managed to get in here. Why would she take the baby?”

“To get to Vera. I don’t think she’d hurt the baby. Maybe you should get out of Melbourne for a while. I know Boomer’s trial is coming up, but until then, maybe you should take the babies and go and stay in Sydney with my brother or something. I want you and the twins to be safe.”

“If I’m leaving than you are to.”

“I can’t. Vera needs a support system.”

“You’re just gonna leave Parker and Ellie? Nuh, we stay together. I’m not gonna let that fucking Freak split up my family. She’s had control over our lives for long enough and if she even thinks about touching you are the babies; I’ll fucking kill her. I don’t care Will Jackson should have let her burn and then none of us would be dealing with this fucking mess.”

Although Franky isn’t speaking that loud, the babies can feel the tension in the room and they begin to cry.

“You do that and you become exactly who Ferguson wants you to be and how dare you imply that I would ever abandon our children.” Bridget says her voice alarmingly calm. She picks up Ellie who is closest to her. Rocking the little girl in her arms and turning her back to Franky. “Are you going to pick up your child?”

Franky does placing a pacifier in Parker’s mouth and then rocking him lightly in her arms. It doesn’t take him long to calm down. She moves towards Bridget wrapping her free arm around her wife’s shoulders. Pressing a kiss against her temple and pulling her close. “I’m sorry, Bridget.” Franky says using Bridget’s given name which is a clear sign that she is serious. The former inmate rarely ever refers to wife as anything else than Gidget or Gidge. Her own little pet name. “Ferguson she just knows how to get under my skin. I know you’re just trying to protect, but you told me once that no matter what happened, we were in it together. And Gidge that’s still true. No matter what happens we’re a team. Besides I know it’ll kill you to be away from Parker and Ellie.”

“Ferguson wants us to fight. She wants to separate us. We can’t let her do that, baby.”

“I know. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

It's late that night when Ferguson goes to visit Vera. “Hello, Vera.” she says.

“Where’s my baby?”

“Don’t worry she’s safe and you’ll get her back. You will just have to do something for me first.”

“What do you want?” Vera says.

“I want you to get rid of Miss Westfall and I want you to make sure Franky takes the blame for it. I know you think Miss Westfall is your friend, but she manipulated you. She turned you against me. She is a blight on any establishment that she chooses to work at and she’s in an incredibly inappropriate relationship with a former inmate. A relationship that you knew about and did nothing to stop. And Doyle. She’s dangerous. Did you know that she’s the one who killed Megan Jackson? Something that both Mr. Jackson and Miss Westfall knew and helped cover it up. And what do they call you? Vinegar Tits? Franky came up with that scheme. She is no good. People like her are unredeemable. Think about it. You’ll be doing everyone a favor. Locking her up before she has the chance to hurt someone else. And as for Ms. Westfall. We all know you’re capable of murder. Afterall, you did kill your own mother.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because they deserve to suffer.”

“You have a week.”

“And if I don’t do it?”

“Then, you’ll never see your baby again. The police aren’t going to find her.”

With that Joan leaves. She’s not sure if Vera will actually do what she’s asked. But, she’s not worried. Always having a backup plan. She just might have to take care of Miss Westfall herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading and happy Thanksgiving to everyone who is celebrating on Thursday. Leave any feedback or suggestions in the comments.


	9. Chapter 9

Vera had a big decision to make. Bridget was her best friend. The first real friend that she had ever had. She didn’t want to harm her. And Franky wasn’t a monster. Maybe she did kill Meg Jackson, but Vera isn’t ready to crucify her without knowing the details. Vera wouldn’t have made it through this first year of motherhood without those to. They were her support system even before Jake died. Franky had sent her meals constantly throughout the first few months of Grace’s life. She’d make dinner and then send Bridget off to Vera’s house with a container. It had been a great help. They were both really great with Grace too and sure, one of Grace’s first words had been “fuck” and Vera is almost certain that was Franky’s fault. But the two women really had a bond with her baby. She needed to think and come up with her own plan. Ferguson has had control of her life for far too long.

While Vera was going through the biggest crisis of her life, Franky and Bridget had brought their babies home from the hospital and were adjusting to motherhood. That first night had been pretty rough, and neither one of them had gotten much sleep, but it was worth it.

Bridget found herself having fallen more and more in love with her wife as she watched her mother their children. Franky had been nervous at first, but the brunette was a natural. She was already so in tune with Ellie and Parker and so in love with them. Franky loved so fiercely and that was true when it came to her children. Bridget was also very worried. Ever since Franky heard what happened to Grace, she had not let the twins out of her sight. The blonde isn’t even sure if she had slept for more than 20 minutes at a time in the week since the twins were born. Franky’s emotions and hormones are already all over the place. A side effect from giving birth so recently. She was swollen and sore.

Franky’s anxiety and paranoia had spiked as well. First, making itself known in hospital when they had been getting ready to leave to go home. Bridget had been strapping Parker into his car seat when the former inmate freaked out. Afraid to put the twins back into a car after the accident. Their birth had a lot of trauma associated with it and the psychologist hated that. No one deserves trauma in their lives, but especially not Franky who had been through so much already. It would take time for her to heal from this, both physically and emotionally.

But Bridget had never seen Franky this light and happy. Even through the exhaustion, her joy was evident.

Vera was coming for a visit today. It had been 4 days with no leads in the case and she wasn’t any closer to making a decision. Really, there was no decision to be made.

Bridget opens the door for her, greeting her with a hug. Holding her friend tight, trying to infuse some comfort into the embrace. Franky is sitting on the couch in sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. Brunette hair tied up in a messy ponytail on top of her head. She presses a kiss to head of the baby in her arms and then settles them into her arms.

“Hi Vera,” she says a warm smile on her face. “I’m...I’m sorry about what happened. But they’ll find Grace. I’m sure of it and maybe Ferguson will finally get what she fucking deserves.”

Vera can’t help but chuckle. Franky was still Franky. “Thanks, and who is this?” She says gesturing to the baby. Taking a seat next to Franky.

“This is Parker. Gidge is getting Ellie from the swing. Well, Elizabeth, but we’re planning on calling her Ellie.”

“You named her after Liz?”

“Yeah, it just felt right.”

Bridget takes a seat in a chair to the side of the couch. “How is it with two babies? I had trouble just taking care of Grace.” A shadow falls over Vera’s features at the reminder of her baby. Her happiness for Franky and Bridget shadowed by her own yearning to have her child in her arms. Grace should be here. Vera had been so excited when she found out Franky was pregnant because her daughter would have someone to grow up with. She needed to get Bridget alone to talk to her without Franky in the room.

Vera knew she couldn’t do what Ferguson had asked of her. It just wasn’t in her nature. Yes, she had done questionable things in the past and she had ended the life of her mother, but her mum had been suffering from cancer and Vera simply could not take her abuse any longer. Not that made her actions right or okay. But she wasn’t a killer.

The visit is pleasant for the most part. Thought, shrouded in sadness. They order dinner from the Thai place nearby Franky and Bridget’s house for dinner. Its at the end of the night when Vera asks to talk to Bridget alone. The blonde checks to make sure Franky will be okay on her own for a while and then follows Vera out onto their back porch with a couple glasses of wine.

“Ferguson said somethings about Franky and I wanted to know if they’re true.” Vera knew most of what Ferguson had said to her was bullshit. But the one thing that was still weighing on her mind was Meg Jackson.

“Why not ask Franky?”

“Because I don’t want to upset her and I don’t think she’d tell me the truth anyway. Not about this.”

“Well, what did she say?”

“That Franky was really the one who killed Meg Jackson and that you knew about.” Bridget does her best to keep her face neutral. “Did she?”

Bridget brushes a strand of short blonde hair behind ear. She pulls her jacket tighter around her. “Yes, but it was an accident.”

“Did you know about this before she was released?”

“Yes. She told me during a session, Ferguson must have planted a recording device in my office because she knew about and told Will.”

“How was it an accident?” Vera said. Her gaze is serious. Bridget had a bad habit of protecting Franky no matter what, so she didn’t really believe that this was an accident.

“During the riot, Franky went after Jacs. It was stupid and Jacs was expecting it. Its how she got that scar above her dice tattoo. Franky had managed to get away from her and was bending down to pick up a knife. Meg grabbed her from behind and she just reacted. Franky didn’t mean to kill her.” Bridget explains. “Vera, she feels so guilty about it. She still has nightmares about what she did. It only makes her feel worse that Will forgave her for it.”

Vera believes her. Franky and Meg Jackson had their issues with each other, but she doesn’t think the former inmate would have ever killed her. And she can’t really blame Franky for wanting Jacs dead. Jacs had tortured Franky after the brunette had first been imprisoned. She hadn’t liked the fact that Franky was famous, or a lesbian, or the fact that Franky had a mouth on her and wasn’t afraid to talk back. In a way, Jacs created her own enemy. It was only due to her treatment of Franky that caused the younger woman to fight her for control of the prison. The brunette had experienced a lifetime of abuse and she wasn’t going to put up with it anymore. She craved control and no one has more control in a prison than the Top Dog. No one could touch her then. But ultimately, Franky had not liked the job or the pressure. She was much happier when she could keep to herself with her books and her studies. Bea’s beatdown had been a blessing in disguise.

“Jacs was a monster. Did Franky set her up?”

“No, that was Liz. She witnessed it and planted the evidence on Jacs.”

Then Vera drops a bombshell. “Joan said the only way for me to get Grace back is to make sure Franky ends up back in Wentworth. She wants me to hurt you and to make sure Franky gets the blame for it.”

Bridget’s eyes turn fiery and Vera knows that the blonde’s main concern is for Franky and their children. Not about her own safety. She opens her mouth to respond when Vera cuts her off. “I’m not going to do it. I... I couldn’t do that to you or to Franky or your babies. Parker and Ellie are adorable. I don’t know what else to do.” Vera starts to get emotional. “I want my baby back and for Joan to leave me the fuck alone.”

Bridget pulls her friend into her arms trying to provide any modicum of comfort. “We’ll figure it out.”

They stay like that for a couple of minutes before Bridget pulls back. “I need to get inside. Franky and I planned to give the twins a bath tonight.”

Ferguson watches from the shadows. She knew Vera wasn’t going to do what she asked. She was always weak. Joan already had her plan in place.

Vera leaves and Bridget tells Franky that the other woman needed to vent about Grace. Not wanting to let her know exactly what was going on. She pulls Franky into a hug just like she did with Vera.

They bathe their twins and get them ready for bed and by bed they mean the 2 hours they will sleep before they’re hungry again. Things are peaceful.

A couple of days later, all hell breaks loose. Its late, around midnight and Bridget is still awake drinking a cup of tea at the kitchen counter. They had settled the twins back down half an hour ago and Franky had fallen back to sleep. She needed, the dark circles around her eyes were prominent. They psychologist couldn’t sleep thought. She just felt uneasy if though she wasn’t really sure why. A week since Grace had gone missing, and they were no closer to finding the baby girls location.

She was texting Vera knowing that her friend was probably still up. Sleep being hard to come by lately for her.

A chime causes Bridget to stand up straight. They had set their alarm system to alert them whenever a door or window was opened. The blonde hadn’t armed it for the night, so no alarm actually went off. She sends a quick text to Vera alerting her to the situation and asking her to call the police. But it did mean that someone was in their home. Footsteps can be heard leading from the front door and in the moonlight, Bridget can see Joan Ferguson standing in their entry way.

Fear grips her. The psychologist knows that physically she can do nothing to stop Joan. She’s not a fighter and even if she was Ferguson has about a foot on her height wise. But she can delay her with her words. Keep her distracted. Really, Bridget doesn’t care what Ferguson does to her, but the three people she loves the most are asleep down the hall. If she could just distract her long enough for the police to arrive and even though she’s terrified, she knows Ferguson thrives on that so she can’t show it.

“Hello, Joan. Can I ask you why the fuck you’re in my house?” Bridget says.

“I hear congratulations are in order. How’s Franky?” Joan says

“She’d be better if someone hadn’t purposely run into our car.”

“I’m shocked you would even consider having a child with someone like Franky. Exposed to all that violence and anger. Maybe they can share a unit one day in Wentworth.”

“The only person going back to Wentworth is you. On kidnapping charges this time. What could you possibly get out of taking Vera’s baby? I’d be worried about Grace spending time with. Don’t want her to grow up to be a Freak.” Bridget finds herself calling on and imitating Franky’s bravado. “Why even come here?”

“Because Ms. Westfall, Franky belongs in Wentworth and you are a blight on this Earth. I think its time that I fix that.”

“Me, Franky, Vera, Jake, Will. Hurting us will never help you feel better. You need help Joan. You can’t just murder anyone who you don’t like. But that’s not the case with Vera thought is it? I think you did like her a lot, but she realized how sick you were and she walked away from you. You lost her just like you lost Jianna. Except this was worse wasn’t it? Jianna was taken from you, but Vera chose to leave and she chose to take everything that was important to you. You trained her and she used everything you taught her against you. Every time you’ve tried to take her out, she comes back stronger. Have you really beat anyone? Even Bea Smith took herself out. Franky got away. And Will, you’ve been after him for how many years and you’ve never gotten revenge.” With every word Bridget can see Ferguson’s anger grow. That cool, calm collected mask she normally wears.

Then Joan is moving towards her and hands are wrapped around her throat. Bridget can feel herself being lifted in the air. She begins to fight clawing at Joan’s hands trying to remove them but there’s not much she can do. The psychologist hears the door open and someone rush in as begins to lose consciousness hoping that it wasn’t a noise conjured by her oxygen deprived mind.

Then there’s a gunshot and they both fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Next update will probably after Christmas but before the New Year. Comments are appreciated and I hope you enjoyed it.


	10. Chapter 10

Franky jumps out of bed to a loud noise startling her awake. Both babies begin to cry having been woken up by the noise. It sounded like a gunshot and for a moment Franky is back on that fence police officers surrounding her making the decision that she would rather be shot than rearrested. She can feel that white hot pain of the bullet impacting her body. A second gunshot draws her out of the memory and causes her to bolt from the room after taking a minute to check that the twins are unharmed. Bridget isn’t next to her and she fears something seriously bad happens to her wife.

She finds her wife on the ground clothes covered in blood and gasping. Hands rubbing at her throat which is already sporting angry purple bruises

Vera Bennet is just inside the doorway a gun held so tight in her hand her knuckles are white. She’s also shaking rage barely controlled. Joan Ferguson is lying on the floor of their living room. A pool of blood underneath her. Barely conscious only letting out the occasional groan of pain.

“Gidge.” Franky yells moving towards her wife. Kneeling next to her hands reaching out to cup her wife’s face. “Bridget. Bridget are you okay? Where are you hurt?” Then she turns her attention to Vera accusingly. “What the fuck did you do?”

“I’m okay.” Bridget manages to get out between gasps. Her breathing starting to return to normal. “It's not my blood”

“I want to know where my daughter is.” Vera says. Her pale blue eyes determined and for the first time Franky actually finds Vinegar Tits to be intimidating. The gun still pointing at Joan’s body.

“Why don’t you put the gun down Vera?” Franky says keeping her voice calm. She remembers the way that Bridget talked to prisoners when she was trying to deescalate a situation. The way she talked to her the day they first met and she had trashed the education center. “I know you want to know where Grace is and, and, I can’t imagine what you’re feeling right now. But if she dies, you’re never going to know where Grace is.”

The twins are still crying and sirens can be heard in the distance. “Franky, Baby, I want you to go check on the twins.”

The brunette seems reluctant to leave the room but she is concerned about their children so she gets up from the room and makes her way into the bedroom. Ellie isn’t as upset as her brother. She’s crying softly and when Franky places the dummy into her mouth she begins to settle down in her bassinet. Parker is more upset and the brunette lifts him up into her arms cuddling him into her chest as she rocks and band forth making calming noises into his ear.

In just the limited that the babies have been home with them, they’ve realized some pretty distinct differences in personality between Parker and Elizabeth. Ellie is a little more content to be on her own. She liked to be placed in the swing of on the play mat on the floor while Parker loved to be held and snuggled. He always wants to be held by one of them.

Franky sits down in the rocker to nurse him knowing that would be something that would help to calm him down.

Meanwhile Bridget is their living room trying to calm down Vera. She walks over to her slowly reaching out push the gun down from her where it is pointed at Ferguson and to remove it from her hand placing on the nearby side table. She pulls her friend into a tight hug and walks her to the couch to sit down.

“Oh, God. What I have I done?” Vera says hands on her face.

“You saved my life that’s what happened.” Ferguson had gone quiet and Bridget is uncertain if she’s alive or not and she doesn’t want to get closer to check. “That’s what we tell the police. I texted you to tell you that someone was in the house and when you got here that person was choking me so you shot them to save my life. No one needs to know any other reason than that. Okay?”

The police come bursting through the door. Bridget and Vera lift their hands into the air showing that they’re both unarmed. One of the officers gets on the radio to call for the ambos and checks for a pulse on Ferguson. The other goes to talk to Bridget and Vera.

“I’m Officer Williams. Can anyone tell me what happened here tonight?”

Bridget gives details about what happened. Her neck sporting two angry hand shaped standing out against her tanned skin is more than enough evidence for her side of the story. There’s also skin under her fingernails from the way she tried to pull Joan’s hands away from her. 

Franky appears in the doorway having gotten both babies back to sleep. There are more people in their house now. Several paramedics have shown up and Ferguson has already been loaded up and taken away. Now one if talking to Bridget and assessing the injuries on her neck. Both her and Vera will need to go to the police station to give a formal statement.

Officer Williams goes to talk to Franky about what happened.

“I didn’t see anything.” Franky says. “I was asleep in the bedroom. I woke up after the gunshots after it was all over. Am I allowed to go talk to my wife?”

“Of course.”

“She’s refusing to go to the hospital.” The ambo officer says to Franky.

“I’m fine. I don’t need to go.” Bridget says. “Its just a bruise.”

“Look there could other injuries that we won’t know about unless we do some tests. Things like damage to the structures in the neck, damage to the spinal or cord, or swelling to the airway. Plus, a possible concussion from when you hit your head when you fell. We won’t know until you get checked out.” The ambo explains.

“Gidge, Go to the fucking hospital. Please, for me? Parker, Ellie, and I will be fine here by ourselves for the night, I don’t want to be without you forever.” Franky had turned those expressive green eyes onto her. Putting so much love and concern into her gaze. Knowing that Bridget will do what she asks.

“Alright. I’ll go.” Bridget says giving Franky a mock glare.

Vera would be going down to the police station, though it is unlikely that she will actually be charged with anything.

Ferguson had one gunshot wound through her back into the abdomen. It was a miracle that the bullet hadn’t passed through Joan’s body into Bridget’s. The second shot had missed them both completely and had gotten lodged into the wall.

Franky would be packing a bag to take to her dad’s house. The house was a crime scene so, she was not allowed to stay there. The only items she was allowed to take were from their bedroom and some baby items that she’ll need. Packing up two newborns in the middle of the night wasn’t ideal and Franky felt bad having to call her dad to come pick her up so late, but she really wasn’t feeling up to driving so soon after giving birth.

She kisses Bridget goodbye promising to come by the hospital in the morning which is now only a few hours away.

As fucked up as it was, Franky hoped that Ferguson was dead. She wanted her out of her and Bridget’s lives for good. That bitch had some crazy fucked up agenda when it came to them and Franky wanted her out of their lives and away from their children.

“Thanks for coming to get me dad.” Franky says to Alan when he arrives. Its closer to 3 in the morning now. “I’m sorry to get you up so early or late.”

“Its alright.” Alan says pulling his daughter into a hug. “If I didn’t know any better, I would think you are deliberately trying to give me a heart attack here. Trouble really follows you around doesn’t it, eh?”

The brunette chuckles pulling away from the hug. “Yeah. I’m fuckin sick of it. I just want to have a normal life with my wife and my kids. I just want that one stupid decision with the oil to stop fucking up my life.”

“I know kid. I know.” Alan gestures to the bags by the door. “Does all this need to go into the car?”

“Yeah. I just need to get the babies strapped into their car seats and then I’ll be ready to go. I hope you didn’t have to get Tess up. I hadn’t thought about that.”

“Maggie’s with her.” Maggie is Alan’s girlfriend. They haven’t been together that long, but Franky likes her.

The brunette’s exhaustion hits her full force once they get into the car. The adrenaline had long since worn off and Franky was asleep before they were even out of the driveway. She doesn’t even stir when Alan lifts her from the car and carries her into the house placing her in the guest room. He makes the decision to set the babies up in his room for the rest of the night so Franky can sleep. Franky had mentioned packing some expressed breast milk just in case so he doesn’t need to worry about waking her to feed the babies.

She wakes hours later its closer to 9 in the morning calling for her dad when she doesn’t see the twins in her room.

“Its alright Franky the twins are fed and are downstairs playing with Maggie and Tess. Bridget called from the hospital. She’s okay. I was about to wake you to see if you wanted to come with me to pick her up.” Alan says answering all the questions Franky had before she could ask them. “They should probably eat again before we go. I can bring them to you?”

“Please.”

“You didn’t need to take care of them last night.” Franky says when he comes back.

“You needed sleep Franky and I wanted to. Parker, Ellie, and I needed some bonding time.”

“I’m really happy that you’re going to have such a big role in their lives.” The brunette says.

Alan smiles. “Bridget said they found your friends baby.”

“They found Grace? Is she okay?”

“Hungry and a bit dehydrated, but no injuries. She’s back home with Vera.”

Franky settles back into the pillows behind her holding her own children a little tighter hoping this entire nightmare is really over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I got hit with a bad sinus infection right after Christmas. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading. I'm planning on doing some oneshots around this little family set up though set as the kids get older so if you have anything you want to see let me know. I'm also working on another longer fic which I'll start posting soon.


	11. Chapter 11

In the weeks following, Franky and Bridget’s life had slowly returned back to normal or as normal as it could be. Joan Ferguson was dead. Something that neither women was really that upset about. Ferguson had interfered in their lives for long enough and they were ready to move on with their children away from her. They were just happy that Parker and Ellie were going to be safe and they no longer had to worry about her harming them in anyway.

Today was a big day. Boomer’s trial was finally slated to start. Fessler was almost positive that she would be able to get her a reduced sentencing. Vera had found a note in Liz’s memory box that confirmed Boomer’s story that Liz had asked her to end her suffering when the time came. Franky would be testifying as a character witness and to help illustrate to the relationship between Liz and Booms. The brunette was a bit nervous about that. She had never actually had to sit in a witness box to be cross examined. In her own trial, she had accepted a plea deal. What she did to Pennisi was caught on camera. There was no point trying to pretend she hadn’t done it or that it wasn’t purposeful. This was also the first time the brunette was going to be leaving the babies. She knew they were safe at home with Bridget, and considering they were only a month old; she really wasn’t going to be missing much. Still, the anxiety she had developed right after they were born was still there.

It was getting better, but still something she was dealing with. The events over the past year has really triggered her PTSD and it would take some time to recover from that. It had been decided that Franky would be taking the first 6 months of the twins lives off work completely and her and Imogen would talk again then to see if she was ready to go back to work. Bridget was also given a few months paid leave after what happened and they were both looking forward to spending time together as a family.

Franky was up early that morning dressed in tight black pants, a white sleeveless top, and a black blazer. She had planned to attend Boomer’s entire trial, but she wasn’t going to be able to know that she was testifying. The former inmate hoped she’d be able talk to Boomer at some point. She wanted to show her some of the probably hundreds of pictures she had taken of the babies at this point.

Bridget was sitting on the floor in the living room. The babies were on their stomachs getting some tummy time. Neither one was a huge fan, but at least they weren’t crying this time.

Franky walked into the room bending down to kiss Bridget. “Morning baby.” The blonde said. “You look hot.”

Franky smiles showing off the dimples. “Morning.” Then her smile falls. “Are you sure Parker and Ellie will be fine while I’m gone?”

“For the hundredth time yes. They’ll be fine. There’s plenty of expressed milk in the fridge for when they get hungry. They’ll probably sleep most of the time anyway.”

Parker had started to fuss getting tired of being on his stomach. Franky wasted no time sitting on the floor on the other side of the blanket and picking him up letting him cuddle into her chest. Bridget could already tell that she was going to need to be the parent that handles the disciple. Franky might give off a tough attitude to the rest of the world, but she was a total softie. The second one of the babies made a noise that sounded like they were upset she was there to pick them up and to provide comfort.

“I just don’t want to miss anything.” The former inmate says pressing a kiss to the top of Parker’s head.

“You won’t. I promise You need to get going.”

“I know.” She kissed Parker on the head and then hugged him a little tighter. “Here take him.” She said as she transferred her son into her wife’s arms. Then, she picked up Ellie and did the same before also handing her to Bridget. Then she stood giving her wife a kiss goodbye.

Franky arrives at the courthouse and is directed towards a room to wait to be called to testify. She knows she did nothing wrong, but its hard not to feel she will somehow end up on trial. It is hard for her to feel like she truly deserves to live the life she is living. That she deserves to be happy with a wife and her children because of all the awful things that she had done.

She is called into the courtroom and takes the stand smiling at Boomer and she sits. Fessler and prepped her for this. The questions at least from her would be straightforward. All she had to do was tell the truth.

“Ms. Doyle, you were incarcerated with Ms. Jenkins from 2011 until 2015 and then again for 5 months in 2016?” Fessler asked.

“Yes.”

“And during that time, you were housed in the same unit as both Ms. Jenkins and Miss Birdsworth during the majority of this time?”

“Yes, there was a period of about 6 months during my first stint inside where Liz was in a different unit, but she was still in the same cell block.”

“What does that mean?”

“Basically, that even though we were not in the same cell block we still shared things like meals, yard time. We were free to move between cell blocks during down time.”

“How would you describe the relationship between Ms. Birdsworth and Ms. Jenkins.?”

“They were close. Liz took care of her and all of us. She was like.” Franky pauses having to take a deep breath. Talking about Liz is still hard for her sometimes. “She was like a mum to us you know. Always looking out for us.”

“But they didn’t always get along, did they?”

“No, of course not. No one does and especially not when you have spent all day every day with the same people for several years but they always made up and when Liz got sick Boomer took care of her.”

“And you do not believe that Ms. Jenkins would have committed this murder in cold blood?”

“Nuh,” Franky says. “Boomer’s my best friend, but Liz was the closest thing I ever had to a mum. If I for one second thought that she murdered Liz and that she wasn’t asked to end her suffering, I wouldn’t be up here defending her.”

“Thank you.” Fessler says turning to go and sit down next to Boomer.

The prosecutor stands. A tall, thin, balding man. This is the part that makes Franky nervous. She has no idea what he’s going to ask, but Franky holds her temper and the questioning is pretty sure.

The judge calls for a break for lunch and people start to file out of the courtroom. All it takes is a little bribe to Miles who happened to be in charge of the transport today for her to be allowed into the room where Boomer is waiting.

“Franky!” Boomer says rushing over to give her best friend a hug like always squeezing her just a little too tight.

“Hey Booms.”

“Did ya have the babies already? I thought they weren’t supposed to be born yet. Are they okay?”

“They’re amazing, Booms. I wanted to show ya some pictures.” Franky says taking out her phone and unlocking it. “This is my son, Parker and my daughter Elizabeth, but we call her Ellie.”

“Are you gonna bring em in to come see me?”

“Course, they gotta meet their auntie Booms, don’t they?” Franky says a big smile on her face. “Gidge already arranged it with Vera for a private visit once your trial is over. “

A knock on the door signals that their time together is over. They hug again. “Hey, I love you, okay? Keep your head up and remember the puppies in Jelly. I’ll see ya in a couple of weeks.” 

Franky drives home and all she wants to do is to cuddle with Gidge and her babies. Very much anxious to get back home to them.

Bridget is reading on the couch when Franky walks in. The baby monitor is set up on the table so she figures the babies must be down for a nap.

The blonde takes one look at her wife, puts the book down, and opens her arms and Franky essentially melts into her. Resting her head on her wife’s chest feeling instantly more secure when those arms are wrapped around her, feeling a kiss pressed into her hair.

“How’d it go?” Bridget asks.

“It was hard, but I got to see Booms after which was nice. I missed her.”

“I’m proud of you Franky. I know you don’t like talking about Liz.” Franky moves her head off Bridget’s chest and captures her lips in a kiss. Alone time like this is a lot more special now since they don’t get it that often.

The former inmate pulls back nuzzling and pressing kisses along Gidge’s jaw up to that sweet spot behind her ear.

“I love ya, Gidge. I know I’m not always easy to deal with, but thank you for putting up with me.”

“Franky, you are so worth it and loving you is so easy. You don’t know how many times I wished that loving you was more difficult because it would have been easier to stay away from you when we weren’t allowed to be together.”

“Am I just that irresistible?” Franky says using humor like always to deflect, then she turns serious. “You know I never actually told you when I first started to fall in love with you. I don’t know if I can pinpoint the exact moment. It happened so gradually. I never really allowed myself to trust someone enough to let that happen, but I couldn’t help but trust you.”

They spend the next half an hour cuddling and kissing on the couch until their babies woke up and it was time to feed them.

Boomer’s trial went better than expected. With the note from Liz as evidence Boomer ended only getting two additional years. Most of which would be considered as time served. She’d be out by the time the twins turned 1. As long as she continues to behave. Franky is happy that she is able to have gotten the charges reduced, but she’s also nervous for her friend. After so long inside, the brunette knows it will be difficult for Boomer to really adjust to life on the outside, but Franky is dedicated to helping her as much as she can once she’s released.

They were bringing the babies in to visit her at Wentworth today. The twins were 6 weeks old now. They had started to smile for real and overall, they had been meeting all the milestones they should be not showing any signs of their premature birth aside from being still a little on the small side.

Vera had arranged a special visit like she had when Franky visited the prison after her charges were dropped. The governor is doing okay. Of course, no charges were filed against her, but it is still hard recognizing that she took someone’s life. Recently back at work, Vera just wanted to move on with her life.

The brunette kind of hates that she is bringing her children into this place, but she knows this is going to be a onetime thing and she really wants her best friend to meet her kids. She also knows that at 6 weeks old they will have no idea that they’re in a prison.

Vera meets them at the front desk with a smile directing them to waiting in the visitor’s room. The twins are in their car seats so they set them down on one of the tables so it is easier to lift them out.

Boomer enters the room as Franky is unbuckling Parker. “Hey Booms.”

The visit goes well Boomer loves getting to meet Franky’s children thought it is bittersweet knowing that she will most likely never have a child of her own like she wants to. Bridget stays back with Vera for the most part. Letting Franky have her visit.

Before they leave, Franky has a message for Booms. “Look you better not fuck it up this time. You keep your head down and you get the fuck out of this place. Its time that you get move on and live your own fucking life.”

“I will. I want to get the fuck out of here.” They hug again.

“Call me, okay and I'll visit you again soon.” Franky says.

Franky and Bridget leave the prison holding hands. They get the babies into the car and then the brunette pulls her wife a few feet away over to the spot where they shared their first kiss.

“What are you doing?” Bridget asks while she laughs.

“Just wanna kiss my hot girl. I still can’t believe you actually went out a rented that car.”

Bridget laughs again and Franky can’t help but kiss her. Then they drive home ready to move on with their lives for good and leave the shit show that had been the last several years had been.

* * *

**Epilogue**

After all this, life becomes almost normal or as normal as it can be. Things were still kind of hectic, but not in the we have a psychopathic ex-governor trying to kill us way and more in a we have twin toddlers running around the house and getting into everything kind of way. T

Boomer had been released from prison and was doing okay for now. Part of that had to do with the support Franky, Bridget, and even Vera at times were showing her. Franky for one made sure that Booms made all meetings with the parole officer. She had a job and it was so far so good.

When the twins were 18 months old, Franky and Bridget started the conversation about having another baby and 3 months before the twins turned 3, they had their son Adam Henry and their family was complete. With brown hair, green eyes, and dimples he looked so much like Franky.

Their family felt complete and the couple were ready to see what kind of adventures would come next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this story and I want to thank everyone for reading. I have several oneshots planned that will follow Franky and Bridget and their family in this universe. I also have two multi chapter fics I have been working on and I hope to get at the least one of those posted soon. Thank you all for your kind reviews and I hope you'll read what I have planned next.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Wentworth story. Right now, I am planning for this to be a oneshot, but I am open to adding more if people want it. Thanks for reading everyone. Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
